How could this happen to me!
by Anime lover 3593
Summary: Adopted story from KimiUzumaki. Changed summary. Ed is having a bad day, only for it to be made worse when he is sent on a mission by his superior. Now he has new features to hide from family and military, while still doing his duties as a dog of the state. Can he look for the philosopher's stone, while hiding behind his hood? Chimera Ed. Possible OOCness and grammer mistakes.
1. Bad Luck's Beginning

Hello! Well it looks like I am now writing for this fandom! I hope to do my best with this story, but this will be my first time writing with FMA characters. Please be nice to me. *Bow*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, those belong to their respective creator: Hiromu Arakawa.

Actually technically I don't even own the story because I adobted it from: KimiUzumaki. (Say Hi!)

Words: about 4900~

Warnings: Possible OOCness and incorrect grammar (I don't have a beta)

Well, onto the show!

* * *

The 'clip-clop' of heavy boots moving over ceramic flooring reached the room about five seconds before the door smashed open to reveal a young boy. His long golden blonde hair was tied tightly in a braid, trailing down his back. His red coat billowed behind him showing a flash of the crucified serpent, visible for a split second, before the coat returned to its normal position around the boy's shoulders. He had a scowl on his face, as golden eyes scanned the area venomously.

"Where is the colonel bastard!" he fumed noticing the vacant seat in the front of the room. The other four occupants of the room turned to the boy, semi-used to the boy's antics, though still a little frightened by the aura rolling of the teen. A young woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair neatly tied up to resemble a bird's tail and short bangs parted on the left walked around the desks towards the boy, holding a packet of documents under one of her arms. Her blue army uniform sat around her form snuggly, but the boy didn't really pay it any mind.

"The colonel is currently in an impromptu meeting. He should be out in about a half hour. He asked me to tell you to remain here until he was done." The women explained formally. The young boy glowered, and then groaned putting his hand to his face.

"Of course he would be out! That stupid bastard." The boy mumbled under his breath.

"Edward… I would ask that you refrain from calling the colonel that… especially when the door is still wide open." The woman stated glancing to the door way. Ed pursed his lips then turned to close the entrance.

"Chief! What's got you all worked up this morning? Finally found a girl?" A young man stated leaning back casually in his seat; his blonde hair resembled a star burst in the front with the rest combed back into place. He had a cigarette dangling haphazardly between his lips.

"Of course not! I'm not like you! And anyways it's the bastards fault, he called me here!" the boy shouted, frown firmly in place, his arms were crossed over his chest in indignation. The man just laughed, ignoring the boys threatening posture.

"Second Lieutenant, haven't I told you before not to smoke in the office? And don't you have some paper work to finish?" The woman stated calmly, the click of the safety unlocking on a gun caused the man to freeze for a second. He quickly took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ah… haha… I was just about to do that…" the man stated putting it out as he glanced nervously at the woman, who simply nodded. The click of the safety slipping back into place allowed the group to relax.

Ed walked forward, no longer stomping across the floor like a stampede of elephants. He passed the desks for the 'bastards' subordinates and sat down on a leather couch, situated in front of the main desk, which was still empty of any occupants.

The room was quiet except for the scratch of pen against paper and the occasional murmur of resentment… or resignation at the tasks that had to be done. Ed sighed in annoyance letting his arms dangle over the back of the coach.

A little while later the woman came over handing him a cup of tea.

"I thought you might be thirst," she stated simply.

"Thank you lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed said, taking the warm cup in his hands. Hawkeye nodded and headed back to her seat.

He blew on the tea until he was satisfied, and then took a sip. It was good, a little bitter but still sweet due to the honey that was mixed in. It tasted like apple cinnamon. He began to calm down, drinking the tea gratefully. He had been having a rough day as it was. Thinking back, it began when the bastard had called him at some ungodly hour of the morning, just to tell him he needed to meet with him later.

_He had tried to fall back to sleep, but as the minutes changed into hours he finally gave up. He got up to Al questioning him on why he was awake. _

_He had been unable to respond to his brother, too tired to converse with the other boy. Al had quickly understood and had remained silent for the time. Ed went to get out of bed, just to find that the sheets had tangled around his legs. Unable to catch himself, he fell face first onto the floor with a loud thud. _

_"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, his young voice resonating in the large armor. _

_"I'm fine." Ed stated messaging his face. Luckily nothing was broken, much to his relief. After getting untangled he stood up to get his clothes. He walked towards the dresser and then internally cursed as he tripped on the wood floor and smashed his left shoulder into the corner of the dresser, causing a sharp pain to shoot up his arm. He gritted his teeth, frowning. His head was beginning to hurt from its meeting with the floor and now his shoulder stung. He continued cursing under his breath as he got changed, much to Al's chagrin. _

_"Brother… are you sure you're okay?" Al asked again looking at the other with his soulful red eyes._

_"Yes Al. I'm fine." Ed stated glancing over at his brother calmly. Al sighed in response. _

_"If you say so…" _

_After a few more mishaps with clumsiness they were finally out the door heading towards the 'bastards' office. Along the way he had been, somehow, mistaken as a girl and was hit on by a group of guys. _

_"Hey! Want to come over? I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." A voice sounded from behind the two boys. They had kept walking, thinking that the person was talking to someone else. "Hey! The girl in the red alchemic coat, why don't you come here!" Ed froze. Al, noticing Ed's reaction began to slowly back away from the other boy._

_"What did you call me?..." the boy seethed under his breath, feeling a vein pop. Al turned to see who was talking and began to feel a little bad for the speakers… only a little though. It was a group of boys a bit older then Ed. The leader was smirking ahead at the blonde. _

_"A girl… what did you think I was talking about, petite princess?" Al mentally face palmed. Oh, they had done it now._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY WOULD NEED TO LOOK THROUGH A HUNDRED POWER MICROSCOPE TO SEE THEM, YOU BASTARDS!" The shout had caught the boys off guard as the blonde turned on them, radiating an aura that would have made the devil quake in fear. Within moments the group was on the ground, Ed pummeling them to within an inch of their life. Al covered his eyes. After the sounds stopped, he spread his fingers, looking through the holes in his hands. Ed had gotten up and was clapping his hands as if he had finished a job well done. He no longer looked as furious, much to Al's relief. The boys were heavily beaten, but they were well enough to flee for their lives, puddles of liquid visible where they had fallen. _

_"So, shall we get breakfast?" Ed asked smiling at his brother. Al nodded a little nervously, glad that his brother had calmed down a little. They walked forward heading towards one of the many food vendors on the street and went to order. Ed reached into his pocket and then froze. Al glanced over at him, confused by the action. The confusion turned to exasperation when he noticed the other boys steadily paling face._

_"Brother… did you forget to bring money?..." _

_"Of course not! Haha…. Why would you think that?!" Ed stated not looking at Al at all. Al sighed and just shook his head, he couldn't resist chuckling, his brother was being such a klutz today and it was actually kind of funny. Ed, hearing the small sound, glanced over in confusion. _

_"Al, did you say something?" _

_"Nope~" Ed frowned, sensing the smile behind the word. He sighed and pulled out what he had, which was only a few coins. He handed them to the vendor who promptly gave him some food. Ed looked down at the measly supplies, shaking his head in exasperation. He ate it quickly and groaned when he realized he was still hungry. _

Ed frowned as he took another sip of his tea. 'My luck is just not with me today is it?' he thought, hearing his stomach growl in agreement. 'Damn, and it isn't even noon.' His expression soured. Then soured even more as the door opened and the sound of cloth swishing signaled the entrance of a high ranking officer.

"Fullmetal, glad you could join us today."

"Bastard colonel." Ed nodded towards the older man who had just walked into his line of sight. He was comparatively tall with short black hair and cunning dark eyes. Those eyes were now looking over the young boy, as if seeing past his façade. Ed's frown deepened and he crossed his hands over his chest.

"So… what do you want." The boy looked at him steadily, poker face in place. The man sat down smirking. Ed hated that smirk.

"I have a little assignment for you… it's not to to difficult, I think you should be able to handle it." The man had his elbows resting on the desk, hands folded in the air in front of his face.

Ed stiffened at the 'little' remark but held back a rant that was on the tip of his tongue.

"It's simple, a get in get out endeavor; basically, a reconnaissance mission." He leaned back and pulled out a file from a pile of work on his desk. He threw it at the boy who caught it, barely restraining himself from yelling at his superior officer.

"I think you should be able to do it, quickly and efficiently, I want the report by the end of the day, so get to it." Ed gritted his teeth gripping the file tightly.

"Fine." He snarled, standing up.

"Oh! And Fullmetal?..." The boy turned, looking pointedly at the other. "…Don't do anything reckless." The boy huffed and left without another word.

* * *

"Sir… I don't mean to be rude but… shouldn't someone else take that case… those boys are still recovering from-"

"Lieutenant! I understand your concern… but at the moment no one else is available… Not only that… but we need those kid's to get over it quickly… I can't shelter them from those sorts of crimes forever." The colonel, Roy mustang, looked at the other woman firmly, his eyes conveying everything they needed to. After a moment Hawkeye nodded, resigned.

"…I understand sir…"

* * *

"So brother what did he need from you?"

"…Another mission." Ed stated, opening the file to scan over the report. His eyes narrowed and his hand started shaking.

"Brother?..." Al questioned worriedly.

"That… that damn Mustang! What the hell!" Al looked at him then looked over the report in his hand.

Al frowned… or at least it sounded like he did. "So basically… people have been going missing around central and the police have no clues on who the culprit might be, to add onto that there have been more and more recent sightings of chimera in the vicinity. Central suspects that the culprit might be hiding in the abandoned building right outside the edge of the city and wants us to investigate to find out if that is actually the case… "

"Ugh! Chimera's… I have bad luck with those." Ed stated letting his hand trail down his face in a mixture of annoyance and anger. His eyes saddened slightly at a recent memory. Gritting his teeth, he let out a breath, and, doing what he does best, he went into a good old fashioned rant. "Not only that! He wakes me up before the freaken sun's up then has me wait JUST so that he can give me a simple investigation! That damn colonel! Doesn't he realize I have better things to do?!" He crumpled up the report and stuffed it into his pocket, his eyes were shut and his fist shook slightly. "Come on Al, let's go. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can look for the stone."

Al nodded following closely behind, his own emotions hidden behind unfeeling metal.

* * *

A while later they arrived at their destination. Ed had his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets and he was shivering slightly from the cold.

"Well… this looks like the place… looks like something out of a cliché fan fiction written by a teenager."

"Brother!"

"What! It's true, I mean the place looks absolutely abandoned, in those stories we often read as children didn't that usually mean that there is some huge labyrinth underneath with intricate winding paths and secret entrances?"

"Brother… I think you read too many fantasy stories…"

Edward rolled his eyes then walked forward. "Whatever let's get this over with."

"Um… should we really be just waltzing in like this?..." Al asked nervously, following his brother closely as they moved towards the house. It was a decent sized, one floor building. The paint was starting to peel off the sidings and the windows looked grungy. Ivy wrapped around parts of the building as grass and other weeds swayed gently outside, reaching heights of up to Ed's knees.

Ed smirked. "It'll be fine! And hey! Maybe I can even show up that cocky bastard colonel!" Al sighed then followed after the hyper boy who was already walking through the doorway. Inside was a long hallway, with wooden doors on either side. Ed looked around, suddenly a lot more wary. It was still bright outside but the inside was dusty and dark, light shined from the open door at the entrance, but that was it. Cautiously he opened the first door on the left. The room was messy with paper littered all over the floor. Light struggled through the grunge covered window, casting a mix of shadows and grays on the, already, shaded floor. There was the scent of mold and decay. It looked like the room hadn't been used in a while. Ed looked around at the papers, examining them carefully, but there was nothing; just reports and figures that didn't match up. After a moment they left and tried another door. They continued in this fashion through a couple more doorways, going from right to left all the way up the hallway.

* * *

Ed groaned as he closed the final door to the end of the hall. The door had led to a kitchen that was connected to a dining room, but nothing stood out. It seemed like there was no electricity and no running water.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a short report. The colonel was wrong; no one has lived here for years." Ed stated resting against a sturdy wood wall right next to the kitchen doorway. Light danced through the opening from the many glass windows allowing the brothers to clearly see the hallway and surrounding area. There was almost no sound except for the distant bustling of cars, and the sound of city folk. The house was quiet, creaking every so often because of the wind. "I'm not sure why or how they suspected this location in the first place but it doesn't look like there is anything here." Ed stood up, no longer seeing any reason to lean against the wall. He sighed in annoyance as he unfolded his arms.

"…I agree… not only that but this place creeps me out… I want to leave." Al mentioned, his voice shaking with a semi-suppressed fear.

"Are you afraid some ghoul or something is going to pop out? Jeez Al, I think you're the one who's been reading too many fantasy stories."

"Brother!" Ed just chuckled, walking back towards the front door; he stretched his arms over his head and turned back to his brother, placing said arms behind his head.

"Hey Al, Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Brother." Al let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head as the blonde walked out braid swinging back and forth like a pendulum. All the sudden the boy stopped, causing Al to bump into him. This sent the boy sprawling on to the dusty, dirt-trodden floor.

Ed groaned messaging his nose, which had once again made contact with the ground. "Al." Ed whined as he sat up, still messaging said part.

"I'm sorry!" the young voice responded quickly bending down to help his brother up. "I didn't mean it!" the insistent childish voice sounded odd coming from the dark, looming suit of armor.

"It's fine." Ed stated dusting himself off, then the boy looked back at what had made him stop.

"Hey al… how many doors are there on either side?"

"Huh?" Al asked confused by the sudden and random question, swinging his head back and forth. Ed could almost imagine him raising an eyebrow, if it wasn't for the fact that he was thinking of something else at the moment.

"…it looks like… 5…" Ed mumbled, answering the question himself. He looked on either side then walked backwards. 'These doors are even with each other…' he walked forward, 'it looks like the right door is slightly closer to the previous door then the left… same with this one… yet this one looks like it's closer to the door in front which means…' Ed turned. There was a small space between the doorways, made a little wider due to the slight shift from the doors on either side. He smirked, eyes shining in anticipation and amusement. "Bingo."

"Brother… what did you find…"

"I found that secret entrance." Ed stated rapping his knuckles against the solid wood, grinning devilishly.

"…" Al stared at him for a moment and then walked forward, standing next to the petite boy. "So how do we get in?" He turned to his brother who was feeling around the area carefully.

After a moment of feeling around the rough wooden wall and knocking his knuckles against random indents he exclaimed "a-ha!"

The wood paneling moved to reveal a narrow entranceway between the two doorways, dust filtered to the ground as wood chips clattered harmlessly around the two boys.

"See." Ed gestured widely, grinning. He was excited, his childish side wanting to explore the "hidden treasure" he had found. His more rational side saying that he needed to be careful, remembering the reason they had been there in the first place. The second thought sobered his mood a little, causing the grin to wilt into an impassive line. The boy sighed, letting out a long breath.

"Well, the reports not going to be written by itself I guess, so let's get going." Without a seconds delay he walked in. Looking left and right he stepped forward. He blinked in sudden dread then looked down, realizing his leg was suspended over thin air. He yelped as he tumbled down landing painfully on his butt. The boy groaned, messaging the area with a frown. 'Dang, what's up with me falling all over the place today.' He thought with a slight whine. A second later he was flat on his face as Al landed on his back, tossing him unmercifully to the hard, cold ground. Ed groaned.

"Al… Can. You. PLEASE. Get off!" Ed ground out, struggling to breath under the heavy suit of armor.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Al stated getting up, so as not to hurt his brother farther.

"You know?... I wouldn't be surprised if I have a concussion with all the impacts my bodies been taking with the ground today" Ed groaned, eyes closed as he felt an incoming headache, his hand moving to message his stinging back. His bruise collection just from today was astounding; he really hoped that it wasn't an omen of things to come. 'With my luck, it is.' Ed thought as he got up and looked around.

"You know… sometimes… I hate when I'm right…" Ed continued in a whisper, looking at the white walls on either side of them extending off into the distance in both directions. He could see twists ahead on both sides, yet no doorways.

"That's rare… you hate when you're wrong… It's surprising to hear you say the opposite…" Al stated, looking over at his brother, "and are you sure you're okay? You have been extremely clumsy today…"

"Al, I've said it before and I will say it again, I'm Fine. And anyways, I really hoped that the house was a false lead for once, just so that I wouldn't have to worry about the damn assignment… and chimera's…" Ed looked down, solemnly, images of a large white creature saying his name in a pitiful, pain filled voice flashed behind his eyelids. He shook his head trying to erase the thought.

"Oh…" Was the only thing Al could say, the simple word showing he understood more then he wished.

"Ne… brother, how about we go this way… doesn't this way lead closer to central?" Al asked, looking at his brother curiously; trying to change the subject. He was sad too, remembering the scene itself, but he knew his brother still beat himself up over the whole incident so he did what he could to break the older boys' train of thought. Ed blinked, thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah… come on let's go!" he exclaimed, throwing in as much excitement as he could. He threw on a poker face and marched off towards where Al had been pointing. Al looked at his brothers back for a moment and sighed. A moment later he followed.

They walked along quietly, Al only making a clanking sound once or twice. Considering the fact that he was all armor his footsteps were quite faint. Ed moved forward using adrenalin to keep his mind off of recent memories. He glanced left and right, as if an attack would come at any moment. It was eerily quiet; the only sound was the soft hum of the lights faintly illuminating the long corridor. Ed and Al turned the corner and noticed a couple doorways. On either side, soft light filtered from underneath them. The two paused, glancing at each other, then at the doorways that stood out against the continuous white surrounding them. Slowly Ed opened the door on the right and looked in, while Al checked the one on the left. Ed sighed, partially in relief, finding that there was nobody in the room. The only thing there was a desk, a chair, a bed and some paper littered around. Al's was the same way, though it was a little neater. The two closed the doors quietly then looked at each other once more.

"…What is this place?" Al asked, worriedly. Ed put a hand on his chin in silent thought.

"Without a doubt… this is what Colonel bastard wanted us to find… but we don't have any information. This place looks like it's been used a lot more but… that only proves that there are people staying here… theirs no evidence indicating that this place has anything to do with the kidnappings… or the chimera for that matter…" Ed stated, frowning, his golden eyes flashing with hidden emotions, looking older then they should. Al nodded in agreement, looking worriedly over at his brother.

"You know… I think we should get out of here…" Al stated.

Ed glanced over letting the hand on his chin drop slightly. He noticed the suit of armor trembling, as if in fear.

"We can't." Ed stated fiercely. He relaxed slightly, letting his features take on a calm poker face, "That bastard would give me an earful saying how I failed the mission and ran because I was scared of ghosts or some such nonsense. No. I would rather swim through the desert without water then think of turning back without evidence." The boy put his arms over his chest. Though his voice was calm his expression was anything but. Al sighed, noticing his brother's signature look of defiance, the stubborn air that surrounded the boy could be felt for miles.

"Fine." He stated, resignedly.

Ed nodded letting his arms fall softly to his side, "Good! So let's be off, we have got to find some evidence to prove or disprove that someone lives here." Ed turned back to the hallway and moved forward walking quickly and purposefully.

"Wait!" Al shouted quietly. He ran to catch up to his brother, even though his stride length was considerably longer than the other boys.

* * *

They continued forward finding dead ends and random rooms in differing stages of cleanliness. The air felt stale as they moved yet the lights along the corridor began to grow steadily brighter. Ed felt like he was on to something, he felt giddy with anticipation, yet at the same time he felt tense; even worried, though he would never admit it out loud.

They turned another corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

In front of them was a large double doorway. The ceiling seemed to curve up to it, creating an upside down slope. Ed glanced quickly to his left and right noticing the gentle curve that the walls had until they reached the wide entrance. The doors were a thick wood, ordinate and beautiful in their simplicity.

"Well… if that isn't a dead giveaway that there is something important ahead… I don't know what is." Ed stated looking up to the top of the doorway. Al nodded in agreement. Ed looked over to his brother questioningly.

"Well… you ready for this?" the boy asked.

"Ready when you are, brother." Al stated, determinedly.

Ed walked forward and swung the doors open with a loud bang. Once inside he froze, along with Al, and stared at the scene in horror. He felt his stomach twist and he suddenly had the urge to hurl. A disgusting stench permeated the room beyond.

"What the-!" Ed stammered quickly bringing his hands to his face to stifle the smell. Images passing in front of his eyes that he didn't want to remember. Inside there was a large room with cells lining one wall. Inside the cells were different species of animals, all of which were silent, also understanding the horror before them. On the opposite side were tools, from a metal table to doctor's tools that still dripped with fresh liquid. On the ground was a huge transmutation circle. Within the white chalk lines was a body; blood splattered out in all directions as if trying to get away from the twisted monster in the center; spraying the walls and floor in the crimson liguid, that slowly dripped down to puddle on the floor.

"Another failure~ I guess that specimen didn't work very well now did it… all well, guess I have got to get a new one, right fluffy?" Ed turned to see a man in a bleached white lab coat. His black hair hung around him unwashed and limp. It was greasy and about shoulder length. His face was turned away, but his hand, which were quite bloody, was petting a… dog like thing… the _thing_ was trying desperately to move away from him, but couldn't due to a collar holding him strictly in place. The _thing_ looked dog like except it had the face of a human, a young male at that. There were tear streaks in his eyes; blood dripped down his face as the man continued to pet him. He looked like a kid, except for the large body, which had thick black fur… It was gruesome and twisted. To add onto that, blood seemed to drip down in rivulets around the two creatures, staining the coarse fur and white lab coat to create an otherworldly hell. Ed stared and then gritted his teeth as anger flashed across his face, understanding causing suppressed emotions to rip through his small frame. 'How dare he… ' Ed thought fury seeping into his system with the ferocity of a hurricane. Next to him he could physically feel Al tense. 'How dare that… that bastard do something like this! Isn't it fuckin' enough that I had to deal with Tucker! And now I have this asshole! What the hell!' Ed glowered, images flashing through his head at lightening speed as he sprang forward, a shout ripping from his lips.

A heartbeat later the man was slammed against the wall behind him. Ed's hand gripped his collar, almost chocking him, as his face showed pure rage and anger. A flicker of sadness passed behind his eyes but he pushed it away. If looks could kill the man would have been dead ten times over.

"What. The. Hell!" Ed spat, shaking the man roughly. "Why the fuck are you doing this! You're taking innocent lives you bastard!"

The man simply grinned, blood running from his lip, mingling with steadily drying blood already on his face and body. The grin was malicious, and the blue eyes, hidden partially by the black hair had an insane look to them. The man seemed unfazed about the fact that he was choking to death.

The grin widened.

"Will you help me?"

* * *

Well there is the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it and please... go down to that box below, the pretty little (*WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!*) box down there, and type a review! please be nice, oh! and guests are allowed as well.

:D


	2. Fights and Escape Plans

I have already written the first 4 chapters, mainly because they stick with what KimiUzumaki created, after those are posted updates will slow down, since I won't be working with as much material... Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

Words: 3,456

Warnings: Possible OOCness, grammar mistakes and (though I forgot this last chapter) Ed's language.

* * *

_"Will you help me?"_

Ed growled low in his throat. After giving the man one more shake he pulled back, letting the man drop with a plop to the floor.

"Al… we're leaving. We have the evidence; we'll leave the rest for the damn colonel." Ed looked down letting his bangs hide his face. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, letting them shake with emotion.

Al hesitated for a moment then nodded solemnly.

Ed bit his lip, turned and ran, followed momentarily by Al. They quickly traversed the way they had come, quieter than they had been on the way there.

Ed closed his eyes as he ran, and then opened them as nightmarish scenes flashed in front of them. He felt the need to gag. His mind was telling him to run but his body wanted to kick the living daylights out of the man. Before either of them could speak there was a scream. The two froze, hearing the mix of a dog's howl and a young boy's cry. Ed whipped around, looking towards where they had come from, shaking in anger. He went to run back towards the double doors when he heard a shout from behind in warning. Ed jumped, just barely avoiding a set of hands that had been about to grab him. He turned to see Al fighting off a group of gorilla's… or at least it looked that way. The men were large, about Armstrong's size in muscle. Al was doing his best to fend them off, but the hallway was narrow, and it seemed like one of them had gotten past. Ed glanced to the left and flipped backwards; his hands catching the fall. He leapt back using his arms to flip once more, like a monkey. There was a thud and Ed whipped around, just in time to jump again, barely avoiding the person that had snuck up behind him. He mentally cursed, realizing his mistake. They were surrounded.

"Al! If you have a plan I would love to hear it!" Ed shouted as he dodged another sweeping attack. He kicked using his left foot. It connected with a crunch and the man was sent tumbling backwards into another. He saw a swing from his left and ducked. With a clap of his hands he reached down and slammed them on the floor. Blue light flared and then, suddenly, a fist shot from both sides of the wall slamming into the enemies; followed by the fists was a wall that quickly crashed down into place, effectively blocking off the way they had come.

"Well… I guess we can't go back that way." Ed stated, wiping off a bit of sweat from his brow.

"Ed!" Ed wiped around to find that Al was being held. His arms caught in a tight hold by the men on either side. Another set of arms seemed to wrap around his waist signaling third man behind him.

"Al!" Ed shouted in worry; His braid wiping around with the movement. He heard a crack, from behind then shouted as someone gripped his braid tightly; pulling him back towards the wall. He clawed at the hand, desperately trying to get the hair out of the other man's grip. There was another crack and the wall collapsed into a heap. It caused the man to let go with a sharp tug; pulling the twist tie out of the young boy's hair. Ed swung around; his hair starting to fall out of the order it was in, now that the tie was gone. His eyes watched in both directions as the men approached. His body was tense and he could feel every muscle strain as his mind told him to run for dear life. His eyes flicked back and forth towards the approaching goons. Once they were within a foot of him, he slapped his hands together and slammed them into the wall behind him. The earth shook as waves of metal and dirt ripped through the hallway sending the men flying.

"Al! Move!" he shouted running with all his might past the men littering the floor, he slammed his hands together as he ran and quickly changed his metal arm into a short sword. Upon reaching Al he slashed down, causing the men to let go with a grunt. Al finished it, slamming his arms backwards to dispatch of the two on his side. Once both were free they shot forward; their steps sounded like thunder as they ran through the hallway, the noise reverberating off the wall pounded as loud as their beating hearts. Ed turned, right arm up, running backwards as he heard more footsteps. He passed by one of the door ways he had looked in earlier and realized, too late, what that meant. The next door slammed open separating him from his brother. Before he could respond he felt a hand grab him roughly from behind, jerking him backwards, again, from his hair. By this point it was barely in a braid, thick strands floated around his face sticking to it like glue as the sweat accumulated. The boy struggled, slashing desperately with his arm. The man grunted but didn't let go, blood seeped onto the weapon but Ed didn't care at the moment.

"Al!" Ed screamed, "Get out of here!" Ed struggled desperately, slashing and clawing as the man pulled him backwards. The headache from earlier was now a throbbing migraine. With a slash he finally managed to get the man to loosen up on his hair. He turned, not caring that a few strands got ripped out in the process, but he was too late. He saw a flash then heard the sound of flesh against flesh. He flew backwards slamming into the wall. Ed groaned, blinking his eyes open. He brought up his right arm out of instinct.

"Brother!" Ed shivered, hearing his brothers scream. His head pounded and the side of his cheek stung. His knees shook slightly as a metallic tang filled his mouth. He stood up, using the wall as support. He felt liquid drip down the back of his head onto the floor. He bit his lip, seeing two gorilla's step forward. He panted, tiredly. He felt weak from hunger and lack of sleep. He struggled to keep his balance and glared at the two before him. One of them had deep gashes along the arms and was smirking, looking at Ed like he was a cornered rat. Ed spat to the side and leaped forward, slashing at the man. The man dodged and in the same movement slammed his fist forward right into Ed's stomach; Ed coughed and doubled-over, falling onto his knees with a resounding thud. He gasped, desperate to draw breath into his aching lungs. His eyes spun and he felt the need to throw up. He felt someone tug onto the roots of his hair; picking him up by what was left of the braid. His eyes fluttered open glaring at the man.

He felt a hand cover his mouth.

Ed growled and opened his jaw, biting down hard onto the hand until he tasted blood, holding on with all his might. He felt his hair being tugged, but he didn't let go. Instead he bit down harder, feeling bone between his teeth, his body shuddered. There was another sharp tug on his hair and another punch to the gut. He let go with a groan closing his eyes to the sharp sensation that pierced through his skull and stomach. His head swam, his body ached and he felt liquid drip down his lip and head, staining his already red coat.

When he could finally concentrate he noticed that the door that had separated him and Al had swung shut, revealing that Al had been captured as well. "Brother! Are you alright!" Ed blinked and nodded the best he could with the restraining hand on the roots of his hair and over his mouth.

"Let's go." One of the men grunted pulling roughly on Edward's hair, forcing him to walk down the hallway with Al right behind him. Ed moved forward, he wanted to collapse then and there, but his pride would not let him, especially with his brother watching. He felt dizzy, seeing the hallway sway slightly.

After a while they arrived at a room very much like all the rooms they had passed earlier. The major differences being that there were differing sets of chains around the room, and there were no desks, chairs or bed.

He could see dark splotches on the wall and floor, but decided to ignore them; he really didn't want to let his mind wander to foreign and depressing things at the moment, especially since he was using his whole being just to recover from the bout.

Ed snarled as he was pushed forward into one of the sets of chains. Before he could respond the rings were clasped around his wrist forcing him into an uncomfortable position. His arms hung above his head, separated in a V shape.

"What the hell you bastards! Let me go!" He shouted, finally able to speak, it came out a little hoarse but he didn't care, it felt good to curse. He struggled against the chains, pulling them taut, pushing back the dizziness as best as he could.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, arms also held in place by the encircling chains.

"Quiet." The same man stated, before leaving, closing the door in the two alchemists faces. Ed mumbled viciously under his breath before turning to look at Al.

"Al, are you okay?..." The suit of armor turned its head looking pointedly at the young boy.

"I'm fine, what about you? Aren't you injured?!"

Ed grinned as blood dribbled out of his mouth, "Nothing that a few band-aids can't fix up and anyways it was nothing. Now…" Ed sat up, moving his legs so that they were perpendicular in front of him; blatantly ignoring protesting muscles; then with a shift of his body and wrist he had a paper clip in his hand.

"Brother…" Ed just grinned, twisting his hand so as to try to pick at the lock around his wrist. He fiddled away at it for a solid minute, until finally it came off. He let out a relieved sigh and went to the other hand just to pause. The room quieted, Ed quickly cursed under his breath and put his arm in place, slipping the clip back into its rightful position. He just made it in time to see the door swing open and a man walk in.

Ed blinked in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked staring at the man questioningly. The man was clean shaven with washed but limp black hair. He had a charming smile and a heart shaped face. His body was lean, yet there was not a lot of muscle there.

"My, how could you say that?! Don't you remember? I asked if you can help me?" the man smiled as Ed's eyes widened in realization. A second later they narrowed to anger, the sudden movement causing a bout of dizziness.

"What do you want?" He spat, pushing past it.

"Now now my precious specimen, I can't have you getting violent know can I? You are quite important… if I do say so myself." His smile stuck to his face still, but the look in his eyes was anything but friendly. In Ed's opinion, it was closer to insane. Ed continued to glare at him in silence. He heard his brother shift but he didn't say anything or look over. After a while of the staring contest the man chuckled and sat up from his squatted position.

"Well, we've got quite a feisty one." The man looked over at Al. "So, Fullmetal, Would it be okay if I play with your brother for a while?"

"..."

"I'm the Fullmetal alchemist you dumbass!" Ed shouted. A moment of silence pervaded the room after the outburst; Ed seethed, huffing in and out through gritted teeth.

The man blinked for a second in surprise then grinned again.

"Of course… My apologies." It sounded anything but apologetic, "I seem to have misunderstood." He leaned backwards, hands behind his head, and took in the boy before him.

"So, Fullmetal, will you help me? I'll come back in a few hours; I hope to hear your answer then. No later… oh and… Charles? A few things, one: clean him up, I don't want him fainting before I even have a chance to get his response and two: I think you forgot to lock one of his wrists in place." The man closed his eyes pointing good naturedly towards Ed's left hand. Ed mentally curse, his glare sharpening in annoyance. The boy snarled as he felt the shackle around his wrist tighten until it bit into his skin, he could feel something trickle down his arm but he ignored it. The boy glowered as the other watched silently, grin still in place. "I will be back." The man stated waving as he left. Edward spat onto the floor as the door closed. Once it was fully shut he finally let himself grimace.

"Damn that man; how the hell did he notice?!" The boy cursed under his breath.

"Brother, are you alright?!"

Ed grinned, "Of course Al! A little blood won't hurt anybody."

The boy turned away, frowning, as he tried to twist his arm even a little. After a moment he internally sighed. 'Fullmetal… how could you get captured on a simple _reconnaissance_ mission? What am I supposed to do with you?!' Ed deadpanned as Mustang's voice resounded in his head. 'Great. Now I'm thinking about the colonel Bastard… I must have hit my head harder than I thought.' He groaned then shook his head. 'Now is NOT the time to think about this. I have got to get these damn chains unlocked.'

A few minutes later, 'Charles' returned holding a medicine kit. He set it down and reached to the back of Ed's head. Ed went to slam his head back but was stopped. The man gripped his jaw, keeping him in place. Ed grimaced as the man pressed non-too-gently onto the back of his head. After a moment the man reached into the medical box and grabbed antiseptic and gauze. Ed pursed his lips but stayed silent. It hurt his pride but he knew he needed the bandages, and he couldn't exactly do them himself. Considering how big the hands were 'Charles' was expertly able to wrap his head, avoiding the boy's bangs. After a moment Ed was fixed up and the man had left. Ed sighed, he wouldn't vocalize it, but he was glad that it was wrapped; he had been starting to worry about the wound. He was also relieved because he was starting to recover from his dizziness. He was still hungry but his body didn't feel as tired now that it was FORCED to rest on the ground. He grinned.

With a little bit of struggling and a lot of cursing he was, finally, able to get the chain undone.

He caught them before they could clatter onto the metal walls behind him, moving them gently into place.

"Brother…" Ed messaged his wrist, carefully avoiding the raw cut on his left hand. Next he felt the back of his head and sighed in relief. It looked like it had only been a small wound; he pushed down checking it himself. He might not be a doctor, but he at least knew the general signs of a concussion, thanks to winry. He mentally went through a check list, 'did I have a loss of consciousness lasting more than a minute?...no. Repeated vomiting?... no. Seizures?... no. Obvious difficulty with mental function or physical coordination?... no… what else was there?...' Ed shrugged. He couldn't think of anything else, but he was starting to feel better, so it was probably just a cut. Now that he had made sure he wasn't going to faint anytime soon he turned to Al, grin in place.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I need food and I have a report that's itching to be filled out."

* * *

After a few more moments Al was also out of the chains, quickly checking his brother, much to Ed's annoyance. After Al was satisfied he spoke, leaving Ed glaring at a wall in annoyance. "So brother… where do we go? The only way I know of is the long slide…"

"Well… theirs always alchemy… we can use that to leave…" the boy grumbled.

Al sighed. "Brother… we don't know where we are. It's one thing to get through these walls, it's another thing to actually get to the surface and find our way back. What would happen if you get through the wall, just to have dirt flood in? And you don't even know the composition of whatever is on the other side, it would be impossible to get out without being crushed. I think it would be better to find a natural exit… and I think they would hear a wall crumbling away anyways…"

Ed frowned, letting his arm relax to his side. "jeez… Fine let's look for a natural exit…" He pouted and turned towards the door, listening carefully to what was going on outside. "It sounds like it is all clear… lets go." He whispered. After a moment he snuck out, quickly followed by the, surprisingly quiet, suit of armor. They walked along, traversing the path they had memorized, to get back to the slide.

"We'll keep going." Ed whispered after a moment, seeing as how there was no longer an opening leading to the slide. "It looks like the entrance was closed, and we haven't been to that other area… though that would be poor planning on the enemies part."

Al blinked then looked at his brother. "Why do you say that?" His voice whispered out from the armor like a solemn bell. They went past the entrance and kept walking; carrying themselves through a few hallways and passed a doorway that was a bit larger than the previous rooms. They decided not to look into that room.

"… We'll basically if there was an enemy attack, it would be through the entrance, however as you noticed the main lab and the rooms were all on the opposite end…"

"Oh!"

"Indeed it is bad planning."

Ed nodded looking forward. "Of course… no person would be dumb enough to put their entrance in the way to their exit, it just makes no sense."

"Yes, but that is only if there WAS an exit over there."

"Well, then we'll just have to check… wait…Al… you were the one talking… right?..."

"… Brother… the only thing I've said was, Oh…"

"Run?"

"Run."

Without a moment's hesitation they sprang forward as one, racing down the narrow white-washed hallway. Ed turned his head just as they rounded the corner to see the man from before, grinning. He looked happy… like he was having fun. Ed frowned then looked forward. He skidded to a halt, cursing under his breath. Al had stopped in front of him, but that did nothing to hide the fact that, they were at a dead end. Ed turned quickly, clapping as he turned, and slammed his hands into the floor. A blue flash lit up the space and, within moments, a wall, identical to the one behind them, was protecting them. With that Ed sighed and turned to look at the wall blocking there way.

"So… any suggestions?..."

"… none…"

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

A few moments later found the two boys sitting on the ground, contemplating how to get out of there.

"Well, we obviously can't stay here forever… plus I'm starving." Ed complained rubbing his stomach which was starting to loudly proclaim its annoyance at the lack of nutrition going in. He was careful to avoid the places that had nicely forming bruises.

"I know! How about we collapse the room and charge out, running past them? Maybe there was an exit we missed in the other direction!" Edward said, hopefully.

"… I really don't think that's going to work but… I really can't think of anything else at the moment…"

"Then let's do it!" Ed stated grinning. The boy stood up, dusting off his coat in the process; the blonde hair which wasn't clumped with blood or dirt swayed with the movement. After a moment of hesitation Edward took his coat and lifted it so that his hair fell, trapped, underneath the bright red garment. "At least it won't keep getting grabbed now." The boy murmered; he turned to the wall and took a deep breath.

"Now!"

* * *

End... of chapter two.

Please review... Please...


	3. Mind Games and Coercion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

Words: 4279

Warnings: Possible OOCness, grammar mistakes and Ed's language.

* * *

They ran through the dust and debris, surprising a group of men who had been examining the barrier. They sprinted forward with the feet of wind, dangerously shooting through the hallways. They jumped and flipped avoiding the hands that tried to grab them. Ed had just avoided the brush of a dangerous hook kick when he shouted to his brother.

"See anything yet Al?!"

"No!" Al responded running past another man, who had collapsed due to the weight of the iron slamming into him.

They took different paths, swerving in and out of places they had been before. Their feet pounded on the cement flooring as they continued. They turned a corner and skidded to a halt. Al, not prepared to stop, slammed into his brother. The impact caused the two of them to fall to the floor, again, with a resounding thud.

"Well, well… if it isn't the little Fullmetal and his brother.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY TH- UMPF!"A foot slammed into his head before he could finish. He bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

'I really won't be surprised if I get a concussion after all this.' The boy thought. His head was officially pounding and his eyes watered. He shut his eyes trying to block out the throbbing.

"Usually I would say, don't do that but… having you escape is really not in my list of things to do, so, I guess I'll let them punish you a little." The man grinned and backed up to be replaced by the burly man from before who cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Ed struggled to get up, only to find that he was still pinned to the ground, and what was keeping him there was his brother.

"Al what's going on?!" Ed struggled, confusion flashing across his features.

"Brother… I can't move, if I do they stab right through you!" Ed blinked and turned his head to see what the other boy meant. Behind him he could just barely see the glistening of silver that was conveniently placed at various parts of the others body. It was true. If Al moved the sword would move, impaling Ed in the process. Ed snarled, frowning.

He quickly grinned up to Al, whose soul-fire eyes showed fear and worry. The look made Ed internally cringe, but he put it behind him, snapping his head forward just to see the man squat down next to him. Before the boy could even think of defending himself the man shot forward smashing his fist into the others temple. Ed groaned as stars twirled around his head.

"Brother!" Al shouted distressed. Ed lopsidedly grinned, opening his eyes part of the way.

"That was nothing, don't worry about it." There was a movement of air and then another snap making his head shoot in the opposite direction. He grimaced slightly as he felt something warm and metallic fill his mouth again. He spat it out letting the redness seep into the white floor. He then turned to glare defiantly at the man in front of him. Al squirmed causing Ed to feel the tip of metal glance lightly across his back.

"Well… while this is quite interesting in itself… I think we should move onto the main event, mainly because I really don't want my precious specimen to be too badly damaged before the final product is complete." The two brother's heads turned to the sound. Ed blinked blearily looking at the man with a frown. The man had his hands clasped behind his back and he was moving back and forth giddily… or so it seemed.

"It's really not all that difficult, you help me and your brother lives… you don't and he dies…" the man smiled the whole time, nonchalantly talking about death like it was the weather. This pissed off the blonde whose vision finally clarified after the original hits.

"You have GOT to be fuckin' KIDDING me. No way in HELL am I going to help you!" Ed spat, the saliva mixing readily with the crimson liquid dribbling out of his mouth, conjoining with the already dry parts from earlier.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners?... all well whatever. Charles!..." The man who had been hitting Ed turned his head, waiting for orders, "Take off that things head." The man leaned forward expectantly, causing the two boys to freeze.

A second later:

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU ASS-HOLE!"

"Charles… could you gag that specimen already? I am starting to get bored at his impolite speech."

"OH OF COURSE YOU!- UMPF." Ed twisted his head back and forth trying to get rid of the rag that was stuffed in his mouth.

"Brother!" Al shouted just as 'Charles' moved up and took the helmet off his head. There was a moment of silence and then the grin on the man's face widened, breaking his features cleanly in half.

"Well well, as I thought, you are just a suit of armor… Which means you should have a blood seal somewhere correct?" Edward glared, unable to do anything else as 'Charles' leaned in to inspect the armor.

"Found it." He stated simply; moving away from the two boys to talk to the leader. The man's smile turned into a sneer.

"Well, looks like we found some weakness to that hulking piece of metal, didn't we?" Edward hands itched to be clapped together- or slugging the guy, he didn't know nor care which- but from the way Alphonse laid on top of him, his hands were pinned away from each other. Not to mention the coat was tangled making them impossible to move in the first place.

"Well, let's see, I can scrub the seal off… or use water, or I can always use good old fashioned peroxide… choices, choices, choices." The man squatted down next to Ed who snarled around the gag. The man reached forward brushing a strand of hair out of the young boys face, grazing his fingers over the white bandages encircling his head. The ever prevalent grin was still there which annoyed the blonde to no end.

"Well… I think I will let you back to your rooms so you can decide whether to help me, or to say your good byes." The man stood up dusting off his clothes then walked away.

"Eh, Charles, Would you direct the two of them back to their room please?... I have to prepare, I have a feeling I'm going to need the experiment room soon."

Edward frowned around the gag as he was hoisted up. Al had been moved first and then Ed had been grabbed, his hand had gone numb from being in an awkward position which resulted in him being unable to move it like he wanted.

'Charles' picked him up with little effort- much to the boy's chagrin- and plodded down the hallway, closely followed by Al. Within moments they were back in the room with the chains. The goons secured them to the wall, making sure to fasten the metal tightly around their wrists. Ed glared, unable to complain around the still present gag. He looked to the side to see that the chains were being wrapped around his automail, almost like how a serpent constricts around its prey. He looked down to see that his feet were being chained, as well, this time. This caused him to have to bend his legs so that they were on either side of him, parallel to the floor. After everything was secured and the goons had left Edward let his head drop, his eyes closing in hopes of pushing back the fierce throbbing inside his skull.

"Brother?..." Al whispered worriedly. Ed moved his head up opening his eyes a sliver to look at his brother.

The golden blonde smiled warmly around the gag, doing his best to comfort the other without words. Blood trickled down his chin, dripping slowly onto his black clothes. The gag stuffed in his mouth looked dirty and old, which Ed was doing everything to ignore. He did NOT want to imagine where that thing had been. Bruises were starting to form and he was wondering if he really MIGHT have gotten a concussion with all the hits to the head he had taken that day.

"… I'm sorry…" Ed jerked his head up staring at his brother in confusion, blonde hair once again tumbling around his shoulders, even though parts were still caught under his coat. Not a single part of his hair resembled the braid the boy always wore.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help… I was so scared for you that I had forgotten I could use alchemy too… I'm sorry, I should have been able to help us escape; instead I got us caught again…" Ed rolled his eyes exaggerating the movement so that Al could see. Al looked at his brother as the boy shook his head. The blonde then looked down at himself then at the chains. Lastly he turned to his brother, giving the boy a wide grin behind the gag, his golden eyes sparkling. Al looked at him for a moment then nodded, chuckling.

'I knew I should have decked the bastard to within an inch of his life when I had the chance.' Ed thought, turning away from his brother. He struggled with the chains, directing his mind the best he could around the ever present headache. His legs, which were bent on either side of him, kept him from moving much, and his arms were too tightly bound to have any chance to twist his wrists enough to get out. Ed sighed closing his eyes in the process.

"What are you going to do?..." Ed looked up, and glanced at Al, just to glance away a moment later.

A moment later a sigh was heard through the rag, followed by a long and painful silence. The darkness of the room seemed to suppress the two of them, encircling them just as much, if not more so, than the chains.

* * *

The two sat in relative silence, occasionally twisting an arm or a leg to see if there was any lag in the restraints. To their disappointment, it didn't seem there was any. Edward waited, trying to think through the pounding in his skull. He could feel his muscles becoming numb due to the awkward positions they were held in. 'curse that Mustang for sending us on such a stupid mission, if my day wasn't bad enough, now he has to add this on top of it? I am going to strangle that bastard when I get out of here.' He thought, unable to vocalize the sentence. The fact that they had kept the rag in annoyed him to no end. Not only that but he was pissed that he and Al had gotten caught not only once, but twice in the span of a half hour. It was frustrating when he realized that there was nothing he could do. He put on his signature cocky smirk, hiding the fear that was starting to rise within. How long would they be stuck there? Would they be able to get out? Would they even be able to survive with that crazy man around? He didn't know and he became more frustrated and -though he would utterly deny it- scared because of it.

"Brother… you don't have to worry about me…" Edward looked at his brother for a moment and shook his head vigorously; giving the other boy a glare for even thinking about it. His look practically screaming, "You Idiot! Of course I will worry! Stop blaming yourself!"

After that they stayed silent; the only sound being the clinking of metal against metal and the occasionally loud grumble of hunger coming from Edward.

They had no sense of time; no light filtered into that dark room and there was not a single clock in the area. Even if there was, there would be no way Ed would be able to reach it. It was impossible just to reach his state alchemist's pocket watch. Ed's flesh limbs were dead; he couldn't feel anything from them, which felt weird since he knew they were there. He could tell that the metal was chaffing against his skin, which sent a tingling sensation down his arm, but it was minimal. His head was swirling. He had no idea how long he had been there, it could have been hours, or it could have simply been a few minutes. In the quietness of the room, and with the inability to move, every moment felt lengthened; dragged out until the last possible second. Time moved forward sluggishly as they waited unable to do much else. It was all a game. Ed knew that. He knew that, as the minutes turned into hours, it was all a battle of the mind. Physically restrained and weakened all he had left was that. It was suffocating and maddening, not knowing when the man was coming back, being unable to talk and move. He wasn't even able to comfort his brother any more do to the darkness.

His stomach growled and it felt like his insides were eating themselves. His throat felt constricted and his mouth watered with the idea of food. He knew he had missed lunch, he could tell, but what he wasn't sure of is whether he missed dinner as well. His stomach said yes, his mind said no.

"Brother…" Ed looked over, thankful for the break in the silence. "... Is-"

Before he finished they heard the sound of a lock clicking open. They both shut their mouths and turned their heads, looking towards the doorway as it swung open, revealing the man from before.

He was still grinning.

"So… Have you decided yet, precious specimen?"

Edward growled too tired to really do much else.

"Oh… yeah I forgot that was there…" the man walked in, pulling the rag quickly out the others mouth. Edward spat on the floor trying desperately to get rid of the disgusting taste and filth from the rag. He gasped drawing in, somewhat, clean air. After a moment or two of coughing he looked over at the man, keeping his mouth firmly in place, and glared at him.

"You know… that glare doesn't really work if you keep doing it." The man closed his eyes tilting his head in a smile. "Well, I wonder how much of the blood seal I can scrape off until your brother dies." The man opened his eyes and tilted his chin in thought, placing one hand on his lower lip like he was trying to figure out the secrets of the world.

Ed glared.

The man sighed and squatted down next to Al, pulling the helmet off with ease.

"Don't touch him." Ed growled, quiet but menacing. His throat was slightly hoarse from the mixture of the cloth and lack of water.

The man ignored him, examining Al's insides like he was simply window shopping.

"Fascinating… Not quite as nice as my beautiful chimera's, but I can see why they might be worried." Ed frowned in confusion.

"They?..." He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The man looked up.

"So, do you want me to kill your brother?... or do you want me to hurt you, kill your brother and then finally do the experiment forcefully… really I'm being quite generous here."

"How the fuck is this generous?!" Ed frowned.

The man turned to him, no longer smiling. The look in his eyes caused a shiver to run up Ed's spine.

"Be careful boy, if you want to live to see tomorrow then you better shut that dirty mouth of yours, I'm starting to reach the end of my rope as it is… If you don't want to be a brother short, you will listen."

Ed watched in silence, slightly freaked by the sudden change in the man's mood. He looked positively dangerous, a complete opposite from a moment before. Ed gulped quietly.

"Very good, now back to what I was saying." The man's smile was back in place, as if nothing had happened. "I am being quite generous, so why don't you follow through? It's not that hard, a tiny little experiment and you're all done... You can even think of it as… equivalent exchange if you want!" The man closed his eyes grinning. Ed gritted his teeth, suppressing another rant that was on the tip of his tongue.

"…fine." He seethed under his breath. The man perked up and turned to the boy.

"Did you say something?" He hummed happily.

"You heard me!" Ed growled loudly.

The man put a finger in his ear and wiggled it around a little, clearing out gunk. "Sorry, couldn't quite hear you, you'll have to speak louder.

"You bastard." Ed murmured under his breath. The man just sat there expectantly.

"As long as you leave my brother alone… fine." Ed stated through gritted teeth.

The man stood up, "Glad that we can finally agree, now let's go!" 'Charles' came in and unlocked the chains around Ed who still lay slumped to the floor. The man grabbed him and forced him up. The sudden movement caused a fit of dizziness making Ed sway dangerously from side to side. The man took him and threw him over his shoulder, officially making him a sack of potatoes. He grimaced as he felt blood move viciously back into his arms and legs and winced as 'Charles'' shoulder blade dug into his already bruised stomach.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath as they moved forward.

_'You've gotten yourself into trouble again. Didn't I tell you not to do anything reckless?_'

Mustang's voice resounded in the young boys head as they moved forward. His blonde hair hung limply around his face flowing over his shoulders like a waterfall, at least the parts that weren't stained did, the rest stayed clumped under his jacket, uncomfortable moving against his back. 'I wish I had a hairband… at least I can get my hair out of my face.' He thought, annoyed.

'I think today… is taking the cake for worst-day-ever…' He continued, trying to get feeling appropriately back into his limbs. His automail felt heavy causing him to growl in frustration.

Before he could find any way to escape out of 'Charles'' grasp; they were back at the huge double doors he had seen hours ago. He went to struggle, but stopped when the man pulled at his hair, almost ripping it out of his head. Ed bit his lip, once again tasting the sharp metallic tang of blood. 'You know, I won't have any blood left if I keep this up,' Ed thought sardonically.

The boy closed his eyes, feeling the migraine pounding full force behind his eyelids. Every part of his body was throbbing now, from his shoulder to a toe he had stubbed when he had tripped to get to his shoes that morning. Multiplied by the blood flow that had gone back into the various limbs; the result was devastating.

He opened his eyes to see that they were in the room again. The floor was clean of blood, all that could be seen were spattering's of dark red from previous experiments that had already stained the concrete surroundings. In the middle was the giant transmutation circle he had seen earlier. It swirled around in complex patterns entwining into a concentric circle in the very middle of the larger ring. 'Charles' moved into the circle, carefully, and placed him in the middle. After that was done, he ripped the jacket off the boy's shoulders, exposing the black clothes underneath. Edward lay in the middle using his automail to try to sit up.

After that was completed 'Charles' walked out of the two circles and was replaced by the other man, his lab coat glimmering in the faux lighting. He held a syringe in his hand.

Before Ed could swat it away the man inserted the needle roughly into the side of his neck.

Ed grimaced then widened his eyes in fear as he felt a burning sensation run down his spine. Before he could even get his bearings or prepare for the worst, he screamed. Jolts of agonizing pain shot through his already damaged system sending lightning strikes up and down his spine. His shout pierced through the room, reverberating off the metal walls with ease. The boy screeched until he was out of breath and then collapsed into a heap, drained and gasping for air. The man smiled and sat up from his squatted position next to the boy.

"You're probably wondering what I injected you with." Ed's glazed eyes glanced up at the man beside him, trying to hold steady, he tried his best to glare. "I injected you with a serum that stimulates alchemic reactions and keeps your body in check to make sure you don't die, controlling heart rate and blood pressure so that you don't implode from the reaction." Ed tried to follow along, he really did, but everything was starting to blur; pain seared through his being, multiplied by all the wounds he accumulated over the day. 'One would think I would be used to it by now.' He thought as every nerve began to feel numb; his mind wanted to black out, but something was stopping it. 'Probably that damn drug, why did I agree to this again?... oh yeah… Al…'

He felt something slam onto his chest causing him to tumble onto his back. He heard the screech of a cat and felt the sharp claws ripping into his shirt. Ed once again struggled to open his eyes. When he got them open he saw a small black kitten, its sharp nails were out, gripping tightly onto his shirt. Its fur stood up on end while its paws were tied together, hindering it from escaping.

Ed's eyes widened and he turned just in time to see the man slam his palms into the floor, within the transmutation circle. Blue light began to glow around them, shooting straight into the sky at odd angles. A second later the lights began to twist and turn. Wind picked up and everything began to whip around in a chaotic dance.

Ed and the kitten screeched in unison. All the young boy could do was hold on. All he felt was pain, the searing torture that reminded him of the sin from when he was younger. He felt like he was melting, his bones changing with every shallow breath. The only thing on his mind was that burning searing bone-chilling agony. After what felt like hours it stopped. He fell to the floor taking shallow breaths, his body still convulsing and twitching every now and then. His eyes stayed firmly shut, separating him from the outside world. He could feel his ears ringing and could smell burning flesh and blood. He gasped in and out, struggling to get a good breath.

"Magnificent!" an annoyingly familiar voice stated from his right. Ed blinked, opening his dulled golden eyes, to see the man on the outskirts of the circle. He was smiling again, but this time it was a genuine smile of delight. "It took long enough, but I have finally completed a mostly human chimera!" Ed blinked slowly, his eyes blurred. His golden hair lay splayed around him like a halo, covering parts of his face, which was blanketed with a mixture of sweat and blood. Yet, even though he felt the exhaustion till it was palpable, something was still keeping him from going unconscious, 'probably that damn serum or whatever' he thought groaning, '…wait… didn't I already think that?...'.

"You are one lucky boy, it seems like what they said was right, who would have known!" Ed moved his head a little feeling the migraine, tenfold, pound in his skull with the force of a hammer. He groaned closing his eyes then opening them when he heard the scratch of pen against paper. After a while the scratching stopped and he felt someone lift him up, bridal style, placing him carefully on a long metal table; 'probably the one from when we first entered' his mind labeled automatically.

"Well time to do a check-up, can't have you dying after that, now can we?" The voice sounded loud in the large room and it made Ed cringe. 'My. Luck. Sucks. Today.' The boy though vaguely. He felt hands trace over his chest, and the touch of cool metal on his feverish skin.

The hands moved from his chest to his face. He felt his lips being pulled back and felt a mix of pleasure and pain as the same hands moved to his ears. He mentally frowned, why were the ears so high up on his head?... he blinked his eyes open again, his muddled brain trying to make sense of what was going on. "Looks like everything is relatively normal. There is no brain damage and it looks like all bones are in their proper location. Incidentally, it looks like the wound to his head has closed up due to the alchemic proponents… quite fascinating." The annoying voice stated causing Ed to cringe again.

"Charles, bring him to that room, if you don't mind, and be careful, we don't want to do any damage." Ed heard a grunt and then hoarsely yelped as someone picked him up, once again in bridal style. 'Any damage?...' Ed thought closing his eyes once more. This time the darkness took over, swiftly and powerfully, until he was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter three: done.

Review! *Still, happily, holding that chainsaw.*


	4. Separation and Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

Note: this is the last chapter following what KimiUsumaki originally wrote. Thus from now on, I'm writing from scratch. Oh! and this is my first time writing in Al's point of view for any length of time... I think I find Ed's point of view easier...

Words: 4280

Warnings: Possible OOCness, grammar mistakes and Ed's language.

* * *

Screams.

That's all Al could hear.

The loud cries echoed down the long hallways right into his prison bringing a mix of fear and grief.

Al internally grimaced.

He was frustrated. All he could do was sit and watch as his brother was tortured mentally and physically. He knew his life was on the line, but he had known that for a while. Ever since they had started looking for the philosopher's stone they had been dealing with life and death situations so it was nothing new. But he was annoyed at his brother. While he understood why his brother did what he did, he still wanted to slap his older sibling silly.

Al thought back worriedly. He had seen his brother's injuries, he wasn't an idiot. If anything he understood just how much pain his brother was in. His brother could try to hide it behind a fake smile and calming words, but he noticed. He always did. Al mentally closed his eyes, shaking in fear and desperation.

He couldn't feel pain, heck he couldn't feel anything; but that just made it harder. He wasn't able to share the burden on his brother's shoulders and, if anything… he made them worse.

He remembered when he had slammed into his brother causing the two to collapse right in front of the maniac. _He had turned his head to see three of the gorilla like men, pointing swords through his armor, piercing right through the joints inches away from his brothers back. He had feared for his brother and went to move, only to notice how one of the blades had scratched the older boys back. _

_Al had internally trembled, keeping his main body as still as possible. He didn't want to cause his brother even more harm than he had already done. _

Al shuddered as the cries finally stopped. The air was tense and the surroundings were dead silent. Al couldn't move… and for that one moment he didn't want to. He held his breath, hoping against hope that his brother was still alive. Al internally clenched his eyes shut, finally letting his body tremble, harder than ever. He wanted to cry, he wanted to feel the wet tears. He wanted to see his brother, to feel the other boys' warmth and liveliness. He yearned for it, yet in that dark solitude it felt farther away than ever. He didn't even have his brother's voice, telling him that everything would be fine, that they would be safe and that in the end he would beat up the colonel until the other was black and blue.

Al internally chuckled at the last thought, imagining how a scene like that would turn out. After a moment he stopped and continued to sit in silence. He waited and waited, expecting to see his brother come through those doors, haughty as ever. But nothing happened; he didn't see any sign of the other boys wide grin or of the siblings sun golden hair. Nothing interrupted the surrounding darkness.

Al trembled and began sobbing; at that point he no longer cared that he couldn't physically cry. His emotions were so taut they couldn't be suppressed and so he released them vocalizing what he could not physically do. Crying out louder than ever, hoping his brother would hear him and that they would once again be together, just so Al could know that the other boy was still alive, still breathing and with him.

"You idiot!" Al screamed clenching his hands into fists. He struggled; annoyed that he couldn't get out. After a while he laid against the wall once again limp. He had no idea how he would react if he found out that his brother had died. If anything he would probably do whatever he could to be with his sibling. He shuddered as his mind supplied images of blood-soaked floors, twisted monsters and gasping bones.

"Nina… Mom…" the young boy whimpered, sounding younger than ever in the unforgiving body he now held.

"Please…" his voice shook, releasing all the pent up emotions he could not show, "Please, be okay… please… don't die… brother!"

* * *

Ed woke with a start and then gasped clutching his stomach. Everything screamed, even down to the individual molecules in his hair. He moaned trying to relax, his mind too pre-occupied to wonder where he was.

"Al…" Ed whispered hoarsely, his ears still ringing from earlier. After a while the pain began to dull and he was allowed some semblance of thought. 'Wha… What happened?' Ed thought closing his eyes to suppress his headache. After another moment he opened them, 'Where am I?' he thought, forcing himself to sit up. He blinked looking around at his surroundings. It was another one of those rooms, the only thing there was a bed, which he was sitting on. He heard a whimper and looked over. With a start he stared at the thing in front of him, at the end of the bed. It was the same thing from earlier, the black dog/child. The two stared at each other. Ed felt his hair stand up at the back of his neck and felt his ears twitch… wait twitch?

Ed shot his hands up to feel his ears… only to find that they were not there.

'What the hell!' Ed thought, feeling around his head where his ears were supposed to be. He started shaking as he reached up and brushed against… fur. The boy froze in his ministrations in horror. 'no…no fucking way…' Ed thought, gingerly reaching for the fur again. Carefully he moved up his hair, letting it bunch up under his slender fingers, subconsciously noticing that he no longer had the bandage around his head. Nervously he reached the top and stopped. Beneath his fingers was soft, fluffy hair, contrasting with the matted golden hair collapsing around his shoulders. The two… things, since he couldn't readily call them ears yet, were as flat as they could go on his head, almost vanishing into the gold. He touched it carefully, unable to really stop himself. He shivered as he accidently scratched the back of one ear. The action caused him to wrench his hands away. Glancing down at his hands his eyes widened. He tightly clenched his fists, trembling with suppressed emotions. A moment later he froze again, feeling a movement in his leather pants. He looked down, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He reached down and slowly undid his pants, letting the thing pop out. The boy stared in continuing horror and reached forward cautiously. 'This… has got to be a nightmare.' He thought, it moved away from his hand circling behind his back. He stared after it, then slowly reached back to pet the long thing.

After a moment he paused then shrieked, though he would later say that it had been the kid who had screamed, "Why the fuck do I have a tail?!"

The tail was curled in on itself, as if hiding. It was long, thin and a beautiful ebony black. He reached forward once more, touching it gingerly. He shivered, feeling a chill run up his spine, but he didn't stop. He examined it, noticing the graceful way it curled and feeling the softness of the down; hidden amongst the coarse outer hair, which was stiff, physically embodying the emotions, he would rather keep hidden. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down, his heart fluttered in fear and his stomach churned with a mixture of ravenous hunger and confusion. He took in a breath, held it and then slowly, steadily breathed out through his nose, calming his body until he could think rationally. The pain from before was still there, but since he was so preoccupied with what was going on with his body he just ignored it.

"Why… do I have a cat tail… and ears?..." Ed paused and blinked then let his eyes widen to the size of disks. He wrapped his metal and flesh arm tightly around him as if to protect himself from whatever was there, the tail coiling around him as well. "What?! Why do I sound like a freaken girl?!" He exclaimed, His voice had gone up in pitch, matching a young cat's screech… it was a little more pleasant sounding though.

"Mister… you okay?" Ed blinked and looked over to see the thing from earlier. He noticed the nervous and edgy look on the boy's face. Ed pursed his lips and, once again, forced himself to calm down.

"Yeah…" he stated simply then, remembering he had unzipped his pants to let the tail out, quickly closed it up, forcing down a blush that was trying to creep onto his face. "So… are you okay? We, my brother and I, heard a scream earlier… It sounded like you…"

"Yes… fine…" Ed's eyes saddened as he watched the child tilt it's head in thought, the words coming out were slow and monotone. He tightened his fist, smashing it into the bed and looked down. He breathed in and out then looked up.

"…I'm sorry…" The boy tilted his head, confusion evident on his face. The look pained him and yet, at the same time, pissed him off.

"What type of sadistic, depraved, and inhumane psycho would turn a young kid into… this?!" Ed looked on sadly; recent, painful memories passed by causing him to grit his teeth. His body shook as he closed his eyes, trying to throw up a poker face.

"Mom… Al… Nina…"

They stayed like that for a while, Ed opening his eyes to stare at the wall and the _thing_ looking at him. A while later he turned to the boy, a question evident on his face.

"What's your name?"

"Name?... Fluffy…" Ed blinked and raised an eyebrow. A moment later he frowned remembering when they had first seen the maniac… he had called the thing 'fluffy' then…

"How annoyingly cruel." Ed muttered, anger seeping into his voice. He felt his tail swish back and forth, as if in agreement.

"So is there a reason why we're in here?"

The _thing_ looked at him for a moment then looked towards the doorway.

"Master said you need a check-up… will be back in a minute." Ed nodded, grinning. He jumped up, out of bed and then fell, catching himself with his hands. Ed blinked… then blinked again, letting his mind rephrase the sentence into- _hand_. His automail hand was on the floor, keeping him stable; yet his flesh hand, which was slenderer then he remembered, was a half an inch off the ground. He pushed back and looked down at his legs. He closed his eyes, breathed, counted to ten and opened them. He repeated the process a moment later. After the third time through he knew it wasn't his imagination. He reached down and poked his flesh leg, hoping that that would cause something to happen… it didn't. Ed fell to the side, mentally cursing and crying.

"Dammit! I finally grow a few inches, just to freaken lose them! What the heck!" Ed whined, throwing a tantrum that would make a baby cover their eyes in embarrassment. After a few moments he sighed, calming down as best he could. "Okay… let's see what other surprises I have." He muttered, and felt around. After a while the only other thing he noticed, much to his annoyance, was that his teeth were sharp, and fang-like… yet relatively short. 'Well, I guess food is going to be interesting to eat from now on…' Ed thought with a sigh. Once again he tried to stand up, this time aware of the size difference.

'ugh… and I just got Winry to fix these! How am I going to explain to her that I need new ones, without explaining why?!' Ed sighed again as he hobbled forward. He was grateful that his pants still fit fine, even if there were a little on the looser side. His shirt and jacket were the same, a little looser then he would prefer but he didn't complain. Clothes were clothes and if they fit they worked.

The _thing_ watched him in contemplative silence.

Ed touched the door knob, feeling it carefully to see if it would turn. He stopped, his ears twitching. He could hear something faint in the distance, but he wasn't sure what, he felt his sense's heighten and he glanced around, eyes narrowing. A moment later he jumped back landing with, almost, all fours on the bed. Realizing his position he quickly pushed himself back so he was sitting cross-legged just as the door opened.

"Ah! You're awake! I'm a little surprised, I didn't expect you to be amongst the living so soon." Ed glared, growling at the man in front of him. He wanted to leap forward; to charge at the man and punch him like there was no tomorrow. However he stopped, knowing that, if he did, there would be no way of knowing about Al's safety. The boy pursed his lips and turned the glare into a frown.

"What the hell did you do to me; I hope it's not what I think it is." Ed stated sharply, crossing his hands over his chest. His tail curled into his back and his ears sat firmly against his skull.

"Exquisite… I can't believe a specimen came out so beautifully. I will have to thank them when I get the chance! Everything is perfect, a small body, feminine-like voice, and cat features… oh… you asked me a question?... Sorry, I was quite distracted by my work of art, while fluffy is pretty, you are gorgeous." The man grinned. Coming out of anyone else's mouth, the last line would have made the boy blush slightly, not sure whether to feel angry or happy. However coming out of his, it just pissed him off even more, and to top it off… the bastard had said the devil's word.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE CAN EVEN FIT THROUGH A CRACK IN THE CEMENT YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed screamed, leaping forward. Before he could do any damage the dog like _thing_ jumped in the way and snarled, stopping Ed in his path. The boy crinkled his nose in annoyance and frustration. After a moment of competing in a three way staring contest the man smiled.

"Well, feisty as ever, I guess you don't need the painkillers… however I still have a few things I'll need to check." He walked forward, followed by 'Charles' causing Ed to move backwards until his back and tail were against the headboard of the bed.

"What do you need to check?" Ed glowered, trying to avoid the two; he knew he wasn't going to get any help from the… dog, so he watched out by himself.

"To see if there are any abnormalities now that you have slept for a while, I mean, I can't have you dying because of an aneurism or something, now can I?" Ed pursed his lip. He didn't like to admit it… but he had no idea what the effects of the transmutation could be… so it might be better just to get examined, he wasn't exactly ready to die, at least not before getting Al's body back. Against his better judgment, he relaxed, letting them do the checkup.

"Good boy." Ed bristled at the insinuation then breathed out, trying to ignore it. If he made a sound at this point, it would only cause more pain, and while he was starting to get used to the previous burning, he didn't think his body could handle any new problems. 'Charles' forced him to lie down while the man took off Ed's shirt, examining the skin. He shivered, wanting desperately to get out of there. He hated doctors' offices, yet this man, who had made him into… whatever he was, was checking his body just like one… it just made everything ten times worse. Ed bit his lip, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was; after a few moments of the men checking his bodily functions, heart and other physical systems, the men relinquished their hold on him.

Ed couldn't remember ever changing so fast in his life.

He glared as the man chuckled. "Yes, quite exquisite indeed, it looks like everything checks out, other than some lingering pain. You're in perfect condition." The man grinned, placing both hands nonchalantly behind his back. Ed pursed his lips, trying to put on a poker face, but his additional features betrayed him. His tail stuck out, the hair looking fluffed up, while his ears twitched in an annoyed fashion. The man's smile widened. A moment later he turned.

"Hey, fluffy? Can you get that Red coat from before? You know… the one we threw next to you? We have to talk with your younger brother for a moment."

"Younger?!" Ed started, confusion flashing across his face, until understanding dawned and he resumed his poker face from before.

"So… I really am one of… those…"

"Hm?... Ah yes, you are one of my beautiful creations, A chimera. It took ages, but I have finally completed it and now I don't have to worry!" The man's grin caused his face to split as he practically sang the end. A moment later he calmed down and looked in the boys eyes; Charming Azure Blue examined the Defensive Regal Gold, causing the young boy to feel highly uncomfortable. He wanted to turn away, but his pride would not let him. It was a match and he was going to win. A moment later he did as the man turned away to look towards the doorway. Ed glanced over as well to see that the… dog, had returned; on his back was the boys signature red coat. Ed blinked then looked back at the man.

"Would you mind explaining what the heck is going on?!" Ed stated, voice remaining calm even though his posture was tense and agitated.

"I would love to but…" The man shrugged with a grin. "I can't end it that easily. Not only that, but, according to certain… orders… I am not allowed to reveal anything." Ed pursed his lip; trying his best to keep his face neutral… it wasn't easy.

"Whose orders." Ed asked simply, hoping to get even just a little information out of the other.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't be saying that now can I?"

"Is it someone I kno-"

The man's smile disappeared, once again to be replaced by a menacing scowl. "If you want to leave here alive, I would suggest that you Shut Up." He didn't shout it, but it was said in such a way that it sounded even more dangerous. Ed gulped as his tail whipped back and forth in agitation, parallel to the floor. His ears twitched and laid flat on his head.

The man did another 180 and smiled lightly reaching down for the coat and petting the dog in the process. Ed internally let out a sigh.

"Well then. Here is your coat. You are free to go whenever you want." Ed blinked catching the coat a moment before it hit the floor. He held it closely watching as the two men left along with the dog. Ed let out a verbal sigh and shook his head.

"When I want to escape I have to fight a freaken army of gorilla's, when I want answers I'm supposed to escape… where is the stupid logic in that?!" Ed whined, annoyed. The young boy took the coat and slipped it over his, now slender, shoulders. He suddenly felt the need to cry as he realized how long it was now that he had… shrunk. Ed ripped the jacket off and threw it on the ground. He clapped his hands together and put his palms right onto the fabric. After a flash of blue light he pulled back, examining his handy work. He slipped it back on and, remembering at the last moment, slipped his tail into his pants. He pulled his golden hair out of the coat and then thought better of it. He slipped it back underneath and pulled the hood up with a sharp tug.

"Well… if this isn't odd… how the heck am I going to explain this to Al and… the bastard colonel…?" Ed sighed again and decided to do what he does best. Go with the flow.

He left; looking both ways to make sure it wasn't a trap. Once he was sure he walked forward, limping in the process. 'I'm really going to have to have Winry fix that automail…' Ed thought, hoping that his clumsiness from the morning wouldn't come back, now that he had a legitimate reason to BE clumsy.

He hobbled along, trying to figure out where he was. After a couple of turns he finally made it to a place he recognized. His steps lightened as he raced forward.

Passing door after door, he finally arrived at the one he wanted. With a wrench he pulled the door open to see Al sitting against the wall.

"Al! Al, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? You're all in one piece right?" Ed asked scrambling up to the suit of armor. The armor turned.

"Brother?... Brother is that you! Why do you have your hood on?!"

"So they didn't hurt you? You're intact?" Ed stated, countering the question with another. Moving swiftly next to his brother's side, he kneeled down, carefully checking the armor as Al responded.

"Brother… I should be asking you that… I heard you screaming… I was so sure you were dead… you are alive right?"

"Al… you really have read too many fantasy stories. If I was dead you wouldn't be able to see me know would you? Come on, let's get out of here." Ed grinned; he stopped scrutinizing the other, finally satisfied about the fact that Al was fine. He clapped his hands together and placed them onto the chains. A second later Al twisted, causing the now brittle metal to shatter. The suit of armor stood up looking at his brother.

"Are you sure you're okay?..." Al asked, looking the other boy over.

Ed just smiled softly, saying, "I'm fine… I will be fine you don't have to worry. So let's just… get out of here, okay?"

After a moment Al turned to the doorway, away from his brother, "And how do you suggest we get out of here? We went past the entrance and found nothing on the other side…"

"Let's go back to the entrance… I have a feeling we'll be able to use that this time." Ed grinned, doing a mock alchemic process to prove his point.

Al looked at him for a second in what resembled a raised eyebrow. Ed shrugged and turned to the doorway.

"Come on let's go." Ed stated, leaving the doorway. Now that he knew his brother was safe he was all too ready to leave. While it's true he wanted answers, he knew there was no way he was going to get them now. The man in question was probably long gone. He had noticed that, while he was running to find Al, all the rooms were empty; there were no longer papers or any personal affects at all, if anything it looked like it was abandoned. Ed shook his head, carefully. It was odd keeping a hood up after having it down for so long.

They ran, once again following the path they had memorized before. As they moved the electricity started to dissipate until it was completely off. Luckily by that point, just as Edward had guessed, the entrance was wide open; the slide clearly visible. A faint light filtered down from the top, being the only thing that illuminated the area.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Ed grinned glancing at his brother. Al looked at him for a second then looked forward.

"Brother…"

Ed turned his head, holding Al's soulfire eyes with his gold. The hood was still up, shading half of his face in a dark wash of gray. "Al… I'm fine, I'm just glad that we can finally leave, that's all." The boy turned once again to the slide and pressed his hands together. A moment later he reached out, lightly touching the metal of the slide, in its place was a set of stairs, leading up to the top. He stepped up; quickly followed by Al.

Arriving at the top they walked out of the house to find that the moon rising. It was a mostly full moon and it shone down on the ground casting a light silvery glow over the surrounding area. Ed took a deep breath of fresh air and collapsed on his back. His body was strained from the awkward running and the lingering pain from earlier, not to mention that he was starving and was in need of sleep.

"Brother… how are you going to write the report?... It looks like that place was officially abandoned…" Al asked, sitting next to the boy. He looked down on him while Ed glanced back at him; Golden eyes, poking through the red cloth, glowed with the soft light of the moon.

"I'll figure it out… I always do…" Ed stated. After a few more moments of silence he stood up. Wiping himself down as he turned to Al. "Come on, I think we should get something to eat." Al glanced at the boy, and nodded.

Ed nodded back, smiling warmly at his younger brother then he spun around, facing the city. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

Chapter four: completed (like a month ago... but lets not go there).

Ah! Yes! Someone fears my chainsaw! Muhahaha!

Anyways onto the more sensical part.

Please review! (If not I will take the chainsaw back out and track you down. *insane smile*) (okay... maybe not so sensical... .'...)


	5. Concealment and Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

Note: From now on it is officially my imagination coming up with this stuff, kind of scary to think about. Anyways I hope you can still enjoy it. Most of the first part is in Al's point of view... (why do I keep writing in his when he is so difficult to write! -.-")

Note 2: One of my reviewers, Ennalight, brought up a really good question: Is this going to be shounen-ai or yaoi? originally I was all for yaoi, however right now I am leaning away from that. Actually I think I am going to refrain from pairings for the moment, their will be hints like in the series, but nothing beyond that for now. The only other thing I am THINKING about doing is making this a little parental RoyRiza/Ed, I might have a poll regarding that... What do you guys think?

Anyways, enough author notes, on with the chapter!

Words: 4660~

Warnings: Possible OOCness (very possible this chapter...), grammar mistakes, kind of angsty and Ed's language.

* * *

_"I'll figure it out… I always do…" Ed stated. After a few more moments of silence he stood up. Wiping himself down as he turned to Al. "Come on, I think we should get something to eat." Al glanced at the boy, and nodded._

_Ed nodded back, smiling warmly at his younger brother then he spun around, facing the city. "Then, let's go!"_

* * *

Al glanced at his brother worriedly. The other boy was walking carefully, as if trying to hide a slight limp. His hood was up, which was unnatural in itself. Golden matted hair fell out of the sides of his hood in thick, and sometimes bloody, strands. The boy stayed unusually silent, racing towards, and through, the city.

'Brother… what are you hiding?' Al thought looking at the back of Ed's head. Ed, sensing the other boys stare, turned; face half hidden by the hood. A look of innocent confusion crossed his features.

"Al, Is something wrong?"

Al mentally blinked.

"No, nothing, I was just wondering if you were okay…"

"Never better." Ed responded quickly, turning his head forward for a second. After a pause he looked back, the moonlight causing a sharp contrast of light and shadow as he smiled softly. "I was just hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks…" He looked down for a moment, and then, once again, resumed his previous action. Street lights glimmered as the two walked quickly down the cobblestone street. The moonlight shined around them almost as bright as the sun. Shadow fought against light as wind whispered around the residential homes. It was late so not many people were out; those that were were hurrying as much as the two boys.

"Hey… Brother… Did something happen to your voice?" Al asked glancing at the other boy. The other boy stumbled slightly and righted himself, using his arms to regain his balance. After that he glanced back, using the hood as cover.

Ed blinked, golden eyes shining. After a moment he spoke, "The bastard, he forced a bit of helium into my throat. He was sick, and enjoyed it…" Ed frowned, his expression was beyond pissed, yet his voice, already high, hitched slightly.

"Brother..." Al noticed the other boy smile, the smile was forced and unnatural, causing Al to once again feel his heart clench slightly in anguish. Ed looked forward again, grabbing his stomach as it growled, demanding food.

"Come on!" Ed stated, picking up speed as his nose tilted slightly to the right; sniffing the air like a blood hound. Al watched as the older sibling half ran half hobbled down the street. Al moved forward, keeping pace with his brother until they arrived at a restaurant that was still open. Ed dashed in, going immediately to the counter, startling the person at the desk.

"Do you have any food?!" Ed demanded, slamming both hands heavily down onto the desk. Al watched shaking his head with a sigh.

After a moment of shock the person nodded, directing them to one of the many open tables. Ed hurried over and sat down with a sigh. The boy reached up to bring his hood down then quickly changed the movement to moving his hair so it wasn't in his face. Al mentally frowned. He didn't say anything for a while, but he was a scientist… an alchemist. Curiosity would always be a part of his being.

"Brother… why are you still wearing your hood? You never wear it…"

"… I wonder what they have for dinner." Ed stated, glancing around the room. Al sighed at the diversion tactic then walked forward. He sat down with a clank next to Ed, who was being careful to turn his head away from the suit of armor. Al stared patiently, waiting for the other to say something. The golden haired boy began to fidget under the metals unyielding gaze.

A moment later the waiter came up.

After giving Al a double take he spoke, "Do you need one adult and one kid's menu?"

Al responded quickly noticing the way Ed stiffened. "No no, two adult menus please." The waiter nodded, unaware off the bomb that he had just avoided.

Ed swore under his breath, grumbling obscenities at the waiter. Al just sighed and leaned back.

The two sat in silence, Al staring at Ed as Ed glanced around the room, pointedly avoiding his brother. A moment later the waiter returned handing the two a menu. Al held the menu, as if debating on what to get. He glanced at his brother whose mouth was watering. Yet the boy's mouth was firm, no teeth visible at all. After ordering the two once again played the patience game. Al waited, mental frown deepening with each silent moment that passed. They stayed that way all the way until the food came.

Ed glanced at the food and smiled in delight.

"Looks great!" Ed stated, spooning some soup into his mouth with gusto. A moment later he went for some bread. He put it in his mouth and ripped… or at least tried too. Al watched, mental eyebrow rising, as Ed frowned. After a moment he tried again. This time it worked. Al watched the other boy growl, as if frustrated with something. Al mentally closed his eyes and opened them.

"Brother… what happened in there?"

Al watched as the other boy stiffened. The hood tilted to cover his eyes for a moment, and then he looked up smiling. Al mentally pursed his lips, noting the fact that the other boy was smiling with his mouth closed and that the smile was, once again, strained. "Nothing I couldn't handle…" A slight, almost imperceptible, shudder racked the other boy's small frame, causing Al's heart to ache. 'What did that man do to brother?...' Al thought worriedly. He watched, noticing the other boy occasionally snapping his head one way or another as if hearing something others could not. Al clenched his fist as Ed continued to down the meal. After a few plates worth Ed suddenly slowed, a fork half way to his mouth sat suspended in his hand. Al looked over, waiting and wondering why the other had stopped. Ed's face lowered a little as he put the fork down, letting it rest gently onto the plate.

"Hey Al… did anything… happen while we were separated?..."

Al stared as Ed looked back up at him, worry, and a hint of pain, showing all over his face. The younger boy just shook his head, his eyes flickering as if they were slowly being closed. The suit of armor turned to his brother who was watching him with an apprehensive look. Al closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Brother. Nothing happened. All that happened is that I heard you scream and then silence. I had been sitting in that room the whole time. No one came in or out and nothing happened besides it being quiet… and a little dark… What about you?... why do you have your hood up?... and why are you limping?..." Al asked, keeping his voice level as he noticed his brother twitch slightly at the last part. He mentally pursed his lip, his thoughts ending the sentence he wanted to ask, '… and why aren't you telling me anything…'

"That's good… I was really worried… I wasn't sure… whether you were okay or not… but I'm glad." Al watched sadly as a relieved smile flitted across Ed's face settling into a genuine smile. A moment later Ed picked up the fork and, once again, dug in. Al shook his head, allowing his brother to continue. He understood his brother's stubborn streak when he saw it… and he decided he would wait until the boy was ready to explain… or something happened in which he _needed_ to explain… hopefully the former would come first. Al leaned back, hearing his armor clank with the movement along with the chair. They sat in silence until Ed was done, eating enough to fill Alphonse's armor and then some. They paid for the food quickly, Ed patting his stomach with his automail arm contentedly.

"Whew… that was good. I really needed that…" A moment later he yawned, looking a little drowsy from all the food. Al watched, shaking his head.

"Brother! You ate too much! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I won't, I was hungry so I ate and anyways, I held back. I still had room for that pecan pie they had."

Al mentally rolled his eyes and huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Brother!~" he stated, a little whine joining in the complaint.

Ed just grinned and stood up, once again favoring his right leg. The awkward gait continued as they left the restaurant but Al tried his best to ignore it, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he asked… and maybe all his brother needed was some sleep… It had been a bad day for him… though that didn't mean he would let him forget the work he still had to do.

"Brother… you should fill out your report for the colonel and head home. It's late and you have had a rough day, don't you think?"

Al noticed Ed frown, annoyance flashing across what he could see of the others face.

"… The Bastard can wait… I guess I will get some sleep though…" there was a pause, almost as if he had thought to say more in that sentence, but then he shook his head and looked at the younger boy.

"So let's go back to the dorm… we can take care of everything tomorrow… We can tell the colonel then, and he'll get around to catching that guy, then we can go back to looking for the stone… how does that sound?" Ed asked, giving Al an almost pleading look. Al paused for a moment then nodded, surprised to see the other boy like that.

"Fine… let's get home."

Ed smiled warmly and strolled forward.

His right leg collapsed under him causing him to quickly flail out his arms for support, the automail leg holding out for a second longer than the other. Al hurried to his side catching him right before he fell. Ed looked up, a slight half smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks Al."

"…You're welcome brother…"

Al watched as Ed stood up once more, pushing against his suit of armor. The boy took a careful step with his right leg, just for it to once again collapse forward. Al reached for him, grabbing the other boy around the waist before he could injure himself any more. From the position they were in Al could hear a soft stream of words lilting from the other boys mouth. Al frowned as he deciphered some of them, still tightly gripping the older boy.

"Damn… creep… tail… hard to walk…! How… cat's…?! Al…"

"Brother…" Ed's head snapped up to look at Al realizing what he had been saying. A second later he looked down, slumping, even more, into Al's arms.

"Sorry… I guess I'm just tired…"

Al tilted his head down. "…Come on… We're almost there…"

Ed nodded, once again trying to push himself away from his brother. Al saddened as he watched the boy struggle forward. After almost collapsing a few more times Ed finally allowed Al to help him. Ed held on to the armor, leaning heavily against the cold metal, as if seeking a mixture of comfort and need.

"… thanks Al…" Ed murmured under his breath, eyes drooping slightly as he collapsed for the fifth time. Al nodded, holding the other boy carefully. After a moment he picked the boy up, causing Ed to jump slightly.

"Al?!" Ed exclaimed holding onto his hood desperately as the younger brother held him, bridal style; his legs flailing in response.

"It'll be faster this way, and you're tired. Let me carry you." Al responded matter-of-factly, walking smoothly forward.

Ed struggled for a moment longer, but couldn't break free of the other boys iron grip. After a while Ed sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the younger boy's metal chest, muttering a quiet and resigned, "Fine."

Al smiled softly, noticing how the other boy's breath evened out almost immediately.

'He's already asleep…' Al looked up walking quickly and purposefully down the lane. His movements were smooth, allowing the boy in his arms to sleep on.

As they got closer to where they were staying Al looked down. The golden hair glimmered in the moonlight as one tanned hand gripped the cloth hood, the other hand laid across his stomach, lightly touching the cool metal of his armor. There was a movement near the boy's leg, but Al paid it no mind, he was more looking at the others face, or at least what could be seen of it. It was serene, without the furrowed brow that signaled pain or anger. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were shaded by the hood. A flicker of pain flashed across his features suddenly. He wrenched himself to the side, head burying deeper into the others tight, and welcoming, hold.

'Brother… why won't you tell me... What happened...' Al thought, holding the boy in a hug as they plodded along, aiming for home.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two had arrived at the place they were staying while in central. Al walked in, ducking slightly to avoid banging his helmet against the door jam. He walked into Ed's room and placed him gently onto the bed. He pulled his arms away, hearing a slight whine coming from Ed when the older boy noticed the lack of a comforting embrace. Ed's red coat splayed around him as he curled up into the fabric of the bed.

Al pursed his lips, tempted to just hold his brother a little longer. He shook his head. Taking the quilt that was under the other boy he quickly laid it over the boy's thin frame, noticing the slight shiver that had been present for a while, calm down. Al pulled back, slumping slightly in the armor. After a moment he reached forward, towards the boys boots. Quickly he pulled them both off, being careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping boy.

Upon pulling them off, however, he stared, confused. Ed's leg looked slenderer and a little smaller than earlier that morning, It wasn't an, over the top, difference, but it was slightly shorter than the automail.

"…So that's why he was limping…" Al thought, narrowing his eyes. He glanced up to the others face, hood still covering most of the boy's face.

Curiosity once again piqued he stepped forward reaching for the hood.

"…Al…Al!… Please… Don't!…" the words came out with a dream-like, yet somber and heart-wrenching quality. Al stopped, realizing what he was doing. He slowly pulled his hand back watching the other boy breath in and out at an even and slow pace; the red coat hiding most of the older boy's small frame. Al moved away from the bed and leaned back, resting against the wall closest to his sibling's bed. He slumped to the ground and just watched the other sleep peacefully.

Al mentally closed his eyes then opened them, looking pointedly out the window. The silver moonlight shined around them, descending away from the sky.

"It's going to be morning soon… I guess we were in their longer than we thought…" Al turned looking back at his sibling as the other boy moved, letting his hood slip down slightly to reveal more of the other boys golden blonde hair. Beyond that, in the shadow something twitched causing Al to tilt his head slightly in confusion. Ed moved again, causing the hood, once again, to move, hiding most of his face in the process. Al stayed put, watching the other for a while longer; then, once again, he looked out the window.

* * *

They stayed that way until late the next morning. Ed woke drowsily, stretching his back to get out the kinks from sleeping. He yawned and went to push his hair back. He froze as he realized his hood was still up.

"Wasn't it a dream?..." he whispered, then he looked around, recognizing the location. "How did I get here?..."

"Brother. You awake?" Ed blinked then looked up to see Al standing next to the bed, looking at him. A flicker of something passed through the other boy's soul fire eyes. After a moment Ed nodded.

"Yeah… How did we get home?" Ed asked looking up to the other boy.

"I carried you, remember?" Ed blinked then frowned in annoyance.

"Oh yeah…" He sighed and looked at his hands for a second. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist till it was almost painful. His ears twitched erratically, flicking at the coat hood carefully. 'So it wasn't a dream…' he thought relaxing his hands with a sigh. He looked up grinning at Al. "So what should we do today?"

After a moment Al responded, a hint of a sigh spreading through his voice. "You still have to turn in that report for the colonel."

Ed rolled his eyes then sighed, again, resignedly. "Fine, I'll write it… but first… a shower. I should have taken one last night anyways." The boy stretched, careful to tilt his head forward so the coat wouldn't fall back. Al nodded and left, giving the other boy a moment of privacy.

Ed let his hands drop, from their stretching position, limply. He took his hood and slipped it off, letting the wind from the window ruffle the long strands. His ears twitched at the change, perking up slightly as the breeze caressed the sensitive fur. Ed breathed in and out glad to get the fresh air. He let his tail loose, the additional member curving gently around his frame. Ed closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

The automail felt cool against his warm skin, so he just let it rest there.

After a while he stood up noticing that his boots had been taken off.

"Al…" The boy just shook his head. He reached back, once again putting the hood up, and headed to the bathroom. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen as he quickly crossed the hallway. He walked in, noticing that another set of clothes were laid out for him clean and prepped.

After stripping he walked forward and paused, seeing a mirror to his left. He felt his tail swish and his ears perk up slightly out of curiousity. He paused and then walked forward until he saw his reflection. His eyes widened and he quickly gripped the sink so that he didn't collapse.

He just stood there, staring at the person in front of him.

Long hair trailed down over a slender set of shoulder, matted and bloody, yet still a vivid gold. Dirt, sweat and blood mixed into the hair, almost, but not quite, hiding a set of beautiful ebony black cat ears. The black fur seemed to mingle with the gold of the hair, until one couldn't differentiate where fur ended and hair began. A slightly slimmer face looked back at him, just like the rest of the body, giving everything an almost feminine curve. Muscles were still visible and one of the few things that seemed to remain unchanged, though they still fit with the new slenderness of the body itself. Ed snapped his eyes away, not wanting to look at the odd person who stood in front of him in the mirror. After a moment he looked back into the mirror, against his better judgment, and bit his lip. Bright golden eyes glared forward as the sharp fang like teeth lightly pierced the flesh of his lips. His fists were clenched as his tail came into view, curving around his body. He tilted his head, closing his eyes as he looked away. He turned towards the shower and, after turning it on, walked forward, letting the hot water run over his skin. A small part detested the fact that he was there, under the spray, but the majority of his thoughts were focused on letting the water wash away the blood, dirt and everything else. It felt good, just standing under the spray as the water cleansed his tired body.

He stopped when his stomach grumbled from hunger. He relaxed his shoulder, turning off the water in the process. Leaving the towel on his head, he walked carefully forward to change. The clothes were the exact same as usual; so he gratefully put them on. He looked around noticing his coat was nowhere in sight.

'I guess it needed to be washed…' he thought holding down the towel that was slung over his- now clean- wet, dripping hair. He walked out to see Al at the kitchen table, breakfast already made. Ed's eyes widened in delight as he raced forward, half tripping to get to the food. He sat down, towel still draped over his ears. His tail was tucked carefully under his clothes, and he was trying his hardest to keep them from moving. He scarfed down the food as Al patiently watched.

After a while Ed let out a breath of content, patting his stomach gently, He felt his ears twitch and the towel shift. Instantly he snapped his eyes open, grabbing the towel. He looked over to see Al tilting his head slightly, as if confused, or suspicious. He could feel his ears flatten to his head as if they were glued there. After a moment of tense silence he stood.

"Well, I guess I should probably notify the bastard colonel… just to annoy him." Ed could _see_ the other boy rolling his eyes at that comment.

"Brother~" Al whined. Ed just grinned.

"It won't take long, I'll drop it off and then we can go to the library to check up on the philosopher stone. Okay?" After another moment Al nodded. Ed grinned, his eyes softening.

"Well I'll go write that stupid report." He turned and left, waving his left hand as his automail arm tightly gripped the towel, as if it was a lifeline.

* * *

"Clip… Clop. Clip… clop." The door opened with a loud thump as a vivid red coat walked into the room. Everyone in the room paused and looked up to see Edward Elric, with his hood up and a file under his arm.

"Chief… what's up?" Havoc stated, a lit cigarette once again sitting in his mouth.

"I'm here to give the bastard a report." The young boy replied, continuing to stride forward, half limping on the way.

"Edward…. Did you hurt yourself?" Hawkeye asked; for a split second worry flashed through her usually stoic eyes as she saw the boy stumble forward. Ed shook his head, the fabric of the hood following the movement. He continued forward until he was face to face with the colonel, who was sitting behind a huge pile of paperwork, looking down.

"Ah, fullmetal. Glad that you could join us today. Though you're a _little _late… I do hope you finished that _small_ report like I asked…"

"… Bastard… Here's your stupid report." The young boy seethed, slamming the folder onto the desk with such force that the top levels of papers scattered into the colonel's view, mixing together with a flourish onto the ground. The colonel looked up impassively, and froze.

"Fullmetal… are you okay?" Ed blinked raising an eyebrow and drawing back slightly.

"He finally noticed." Someone whispered behind Ed but the boy ignored it.

"… I'm fine." He stated simply, turning to leave.

"Did something happen to your voice?"

The boy froze slightly, and then shook his head. "I'm just tired and I find dealing with you to be too aggravating… plus it's in my report." He responded, quickly leaving the office before the other could even voice an objection.

Everyone watched after the retreating boy until four sets of heads turned to stare at Roy, who was still staring at the doorway. Noticing the looks he turned his head. Havoc was leaning back in his chair looking at him impassively; Hyuman Breda was holding a chess piece in the air, watching him as if waiting for something. Kain Fuery, who had been tinkering with a radio, looked up, confusion playing across his young face and-

Hawkeye's eyes were narrowed slightly, an odd look visible only to the colonel passing across her features.

Mustang looked down at the report then looked back up. Noticing that they still hadn't moved he sighed.

"I can't exactly think of what I might have done this time… he didn't even respond to the _little_ comment…" He once again looked at the report and flipped it open. After a moment of tense silence he closed his eyes, placing the folder back onto the surface of the desk and putting his head into one hand.

"What the hell Fullmetal…" he muttered, moving both his hands to message his temples.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Hawkeye asked placing the papers she was organizing back on her desk.

For a while Mustang didn't respond. Finally after a few moments of tense silence he stated, "That little brat can't do one stupid reconnaissance mission…"

The group blinked in confusion waiting for the colonel to explain, he didn't.

"… Sir… shouldn't we check the place out ourselves then?"

Roy's mouth flickered into a frown. "I'm not so sur-"

"Roy~" The colonel felt his hands slip slightly as a jovial face appeared out of nowhere.

"Hughes…" Roy sighed as the glasses wearing lieutenant colonel walked in, smiling. Everyone blinked, glancing at the man in slight surprise.

"Yo! I stopped by to say hi and see what was going on… and to show you pictures of my wonderful Gracia and beautiful Elicia~!" The man smiled widely, brandishing a set of pictures right in front of Roy's face. Roy moved both his hands back to his temples and started messaging them again, closing his eyes in the process.

"Hughes… You know… now is REALLY not the time…"

"We've found another victim."

Roy paused looking up, frown deepening. Hughes expression was suddenly impassive, the pictures gone as fast as they appeared. Roy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Any details?"

"Just that it matches the previous incidents as well."

"Time?"

"… About a day ago."

"Witnesses?"

"None, but a women was the one who found him. We've already questioned her, but she has a solid alibi for the time of death." Roy nodded, glancing down at the folder sitting unabashedly on the desk.

"Roy… did something happen to Edward?" Roy looked back up noting the worried look on the other man's face.

"You saw him?"

"When he entered with his brother… from the looks of it… his brother doesn't even know what's going on…"

Roy raised an eyebrow. Hughes looked at him, shifting the folder that was under his arm slightly. "I think you might want to take him off this case."

"I can't…" Roy replied looking back at the folder. After a moment he picked it up and flicked it to Hughes who caught it expertly, opening it with a swift movement.

After a moment Hughes looked up, frown deepening.

"He is the only one who can take care of it… and we can't spare any other state Alchemist at the moment…" Hughes closed the file and laid it carefully back on the desk.

"Roy…" Roy grimaced at the other man's tone. After a moment he looked up to see Hughes still standing there, a slight frown gracing his normally cheerful features.

"Hughes… can you find information on the people Fullmetal listed?"

"… I can… but I don't think we can do anything…"

"…It's fine, just get me information… anything you can dig up… he might be who we're looking for for the other crimes as well."

Hughes smiled slightly, noticing the others composure, as well as the slight fire that seemed to burn in the other's eyes, all too ready to do what must be done, for his subordinates. Even though the other would never flat out admit it.

He nodded, smile widening a little more, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Chapter five:... well... it looks completed...

A/N: Wow! 12 faves? You guys are the best! This is officially my most favorited story. :D

By the way, sorry for the long wait. School started up again and I ended up being swamped from day one. D: but luckily I have started to get into the swing of things, not to mention I already have a vague outline for the next two chapters.

Anyways:

Regarding reviews: Okay okay, I'm putting away the chainsaw!...

(now where was my flamethrower again?...) ;)


	6. Worry and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

A/N: So I decided to put up a poll on my account regarding whether this should be parental RoyRiza/Ed. I should also note I am NOT doing yaoi in this, if anything there MIGHT be hints of canon pairings, but even those won't be very obvious, or at least I'm going to try my hardest to make them that way.

Anyways, enough author notes, on with the chapter!

Words: 5,750~

Warnings: Possible OOCness, grammar mistakes, kind of angsty(this whole fic seems full of angst... don't worry their will be humor... eventually) and Ed's language.

* * *

_Hughes smiled slightly, noticing the others composure, as well as the slight fire that seemed to burn in the other's eyes, all too ready to do what must be done, for his subordinates. Even though the other would never flat out admit it._

_He nodded, smile widening a little more, "I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Roy was annoyed. He didn't know why, yet he knew he was. He quickly read over Fullmetal's report again, hoping to extract hidden information from the meager report, but nothing changed.

"Sir… You need to finish your paper work." Hawkeye stated, putting down another layer of the vile things onto the colonel's desk.

Roy scowled at the papers and then turned back to the report.

"…Sir, I know you're worried, but constantly staring at the report won't get you anywhere."

Roy sighed and put a hand to his head. "I know, I know. Just something isn't sitting right with me."

"… You're worried about how Edward was acting this morning…" Roy just nodded, placing the folder to the side.

"Havoc."

The man glanced up, cigarette hanging limply in his mouth. "Sir?..."

"I want you to check out that place, I want to know what happened there. Take Breda with you." Havoc nodded and stood, followed closely by Breda who just finished stating, "checkmate" as he slammed a pawn into place. With quick, precise strides they left. Roy turned to the young technician, Feury, who sat up straighter at the attention.

"Feury, I want you to watch Fullmetal, radio me if anything suspicious occurs." The young man nodded and stood. After handing a radio to the colonel he also left.

"Sir…"

"You know… I asked Hughes to find the men Fullmetal mentioned… but I'm curious about the crime scene myself… I wonder if it matches what Fullmetal stated he had seen..." Hawkeye nodded as Roy stood.

After quickly putting on his signature army uniform he left, followed closely by his right hand women. They walked to the investigation department at a steady pace, not hurried in the slightest. Upon arriving Roy noticed a private organizing some paper work. The person, upon noticing the two new-comers, stood to attention with a sharp salute.

"Sir!"

"At ease." Roy stated, walking forward. "Is the recent crime scene related with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes cleaned up?"

"Yes sir."

"I see… could you obtain the pictures for it instead?"

"Yes sir." The man scrambled away while Roy waited. Hawkeye stood beside him, patiently, as the minutes dragged by. Five minutes later the man scrambled back in, handing the papers to Mustang. "Here are the photos, sir." He stated causing Mustang to nod as he perused through the folder. Upon arriving to the first picture he frowned.

"It looked like it exploded from the inside out… is it even human?"

"Sir! It was verified that it was human at one point. He was on the most recent missing persons list."

Roy glanced up then looked back at the picture. After a second he snapped it shut and handed it back to the private, who saluted and returned it to its proper location.

"The description matches… but why did Hughes say we might not be able to get him?..." Roy muttered turning away. Riza followed in silence, watching her superior officer debate with himself quietly.

* * *

A few hours later, Havoc and Breda returned, expressions impassive.

"Sir." Havoc stated, a slight frown gracing his features, another cigarette sitting on his lips.

"Report."

"There is nothing to report sir. It is completely abandoned. Whoever did it knew how to erase evidence, they're a pro…" Roy frowned, his elbows rested on the table as his hands were placed in front of his mouth.

Breda nodded in agreement, releasing his salute in response.

Roy's frown deepened. "Thank you, you're dismissed." He stated, a moment later he glanced over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey~ It's lovely to hear your voice… yes, yes… can you do me a favor and contact Fullmetal for me?... Of course… at 9? I'll see you then~." Hawkeye rolled her eyes at the exchange as Breda and Havoc sat down, watching in amusement.

* * *

Edward stretched, yawning. A book sat precariously on his lap as more books surrounded the area; his hood was still up as his hands reached high over his head. There was a slight crack and he let his hands drop.

They were in one of central's libraries, in a back corner. Around them was a pile of books and papers, notes and utensils lay haphazardly in orderly chaos. Alphonse was standing up pulling a book down from a higher shelf.

"Still nothing?" The young boy asked. Ed shook his head with a sigh.

"Nothing, All I see is stuff we already know." He stood, wiping his coat down as he felt his ears twitch.

"Phone call for Edward Elric on line one." Ed glanced up and frowned.

"I just CAME from there! What does he want now!"

"Um…. Brother, that was a couple hours ago…"

"So! That's still not enough time!"

Al sighed as Ed stormed out, stomping up to the phone. He could just feel his tail wanting to break free from the clothes in aggravation, even though he had found some tape to help keep it in place.

THAT had been an interesting experience by itself.

"What!" He growled into the receiver as soon as he picked it up.

"Nice to hear you too." replied the other voice, sarcastically, "Come down to headquarters, I would like to speak with you regarding your report..."

"Can't you just get off your lazy ass and come talk with me yourself?"

"This 'lazy ass' has another assignment to do, so no, come yourself."

Ed snarled in annoyance as a click signaled the end of the conversation.

"That damn colonel… Come on Al, we have to get going."

Al sighed, shaking his head as the boy once again stormed out the door.

They arrived back at headquarters in record time, the blonde storming up the stairs like a mini, rampaging tornado. Al stayed back, not wanting to get caught in the cycle.

The two moved forward bursting through the main door. Ed walked in, ignoring the greetings of some of the military officers and the salutes of the lower personal. He turned the corner hurriedly and ran right into another man. He bounced back, landing to the ground with a thud. Swearing, as he rubbed his nose, frowning in annoyance.

"Hey! What the He-!" Ed froze looking up at the man before him.

"F…Fuhrer!" Ed stated, eyes widening in shock.

The tall, imposing man with an eye patch looked down and grinned.

"Fullmetal… You might want to put your hood back up." Ed stared and then noticed, with a moment of panic, that the coat had slipped with the collision, clearly showing the two ears he was so desperate to hide. Instantly he pulled it back up and glanced around. "Don't worry, no one noticed."

"Brother!" Ed glanced back to find Al turning the corner in front, freezing in shock when he noticed who his brother was talking too. "Fuhrer!"

"Alphonse! Good to see you. How have you been doing?"

"Uh… fine?"

"Ah yes, you were in a hurry, weren't you?" The man smiled glancing down at Ed who still sat on the floor. The boy nodded and stood quickly, wiping himself down in the process. The Fuhrer bent down and spoke into the boy's ear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though, be expecting an order or two from yours truly. Oh! And make sure no one else see's those ears. I know many people who would not want to work with a chimera if they find out." He winked with his one good eye. Ed straightened slightly suppressing a deep frown as the man leaned back to once again face forward. "Well it was nice seeing you boys! Now I best be going, I have work to do!" He stated, walking forward down the stairs.

After he was out of sight Al turned to Ed in shock. "The Fuhrer… what was he doing here?! And what did he tell you?"

"No idea, for both… anyways we should get moving." He stated, a little quieter than earlier. The two turned and moved forward. After a moment Ed walked in, too tired and confused to slam the door open his normal way, Al stayed back, like normal, it wasn't his business.

Havoc and Breda were sitting in their seats, eyes shadowed slightly. Hawkeye's lips were pursed and Roy looked like he wanted to throttle something. Annoyance showed in flickers across his face, as if he was using all his willpower to suppress it, and failing miserably.

"Well, this is a surprise; the colonel is actually showing emotions!" Ed stated stepping forward, a smirk forming on his face.

"Shut it Fullmetal!" the man growled. Ed blinked in surprise then grinned. "Just so you know, it has to do with you too." The grin lowered slightly. "I called you here originally to speak about your report regarding the recent Chimera incidents… Well, as you probably noticed, the Fuhrer came by. He stated that we are not allowed to touch that case any longer, along with any cases connected with it…"

"That's fine by me." Ed stated letting his grin twitch back upwards, one less mission to accomplish, one more chance to look for the stone.

"You don't understand do you… basically… we can't catch or do anything to the person that captured you." Ed grimaced slightly.

"So you did read the whole report…"

"Of course I did Fullmetal, It's my job. And I must say, I am disappointed and a little confused. Didn't I specifically tell you NOT to do anything reckless? And what do you do? You go around and get kidnapped by a crazy lunatic!"

"I'm fine though!"

"That's not the point! The fact that you ended up in that position is exactly the problem! It doesn't matter that you escaped without injury! I'm placing you under house arrest for the week; you are to go back to Risembool tonight."

"What?! That's fucking crazy!" Ed growled angrily, grin wiped cleanly off his face.

"It's your own fault. You need to know when to back down, or at least learn discretion!" Roy stated, folding his hands in front of his face.

"Edward. The colonel is giving an order, you're still in the military; you need to learn to follow those orders." Hawkeye stated, calmly.

Ed growled low in his throat then turned with a Hmph. "Fine!"

He left, leaving the group behind in silence.

* * *

"So what did the colonel want?"

"He placed me under freaking House Arrest! Told me to go back to Risembool for the week." He frowned.

"Well isn't that good? I mean, I would love to see Winry again…"

"I would NOT love to see her wrench, which she ALWAYS throws at me! She's annoying!"

"You know you don't mean that!"

"Yes… yes I do actually." He stated in reply. Al sighed.

"Well, either way, we're seeing Winry, whether you want to or not."

"Well, I don't HAVE to go…"

"Yes you do, chief." Edward blinked and looked back to see havoc standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why." He frowned.

"The colonel is expecting a daily call from the Rockbells, they already know that you will be arriving sometime tonight or tomorrow. He will know if you never arrive. 'If you don't go you well be court-martialed for not following orders,' colonels words." He stated taking a deep breathe of the toxic smoke as Ed fumed.

"That bastard!" Ed snarled fist clenched.

"Sorry boss. Not much I can do… and I think he has a point."

Ed sent a scathing glare to havoc and stomped down the road. "Fine! He wants me gone? Then I'll leave!"

Al muttered a quick sorry and ran after the boy who was practically tearing up the street in anger.

Havoc sighed and turned to go back inside. "That colonel… telling me to tell them about a non-existent phone report…" The man shook his head as he walked back into HQ.

* * *

"Stupid colonel, stupid havoc, stupid bastard, stupid…" The muttering continued as Ed headed to the train station, bags in hand. Al just followed behind shaking his head.

Ed's coat hood was still up, his hair, which was usually up in either his signature braid or a ponytail, was now down, strands flowing out of the hood like the night before. He would have put it up, but it took up a lot of the back of the hood, causing there to be less room to hide his ears. So instead, even though it was uncomfortable, he let his hair stay down, allowing him to pull his hood farther forward. The hood was then restrained with two black clips he had found on the way to the train station. That way it wouldn't fly back like it did with the Fuhrer. His coat swirled around him, hiding the now more slender build, while his black boots thumped against the hard earthen ground with uneven strides.

The two stepped up to the ticket booth and, after acquiring two tickets, hopped on the train. The whole time Ed continued to mutter, his high voice making the words sound sharper than normal. They moved backwards along the train, hearing the whistle blow to signal that it was leaving. A moment later there was a rocking motion and they were off. They looked around and then, after finding two empty seats that faced each other, they sat down.

"Brother…" Al spoke, trying to interrupt the continual flow of obscenity's out of the older boy's mouth. He was both surprised and unsurprised to find the boy STILL swearing at the people and things around him.

After a moment Ed sighed and looked up, "Yes?"

"… Is it really that bad?"

Ed blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"… To go… ho… I mean, back to Risembool?

Ed sighed and, after a moment, shook his head. He reached his hand back, messaging the back of his neck through his coat. "No… no it isn't, it's just… I don't know… I guess I do want to see mom…" The boy tilted his head slightly; his bangs and hood hiding the deep golden eyes as he dropped his hand. Al watched in silence.

A moment later he responded with a quiet, "Me, too…"

* * *

Ed yawned and lay down, stretching languidly across the entire bench. Laying on his side he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Al watched, sitting back in his seat. A moment later he turned to look out the window, watching the scenery move by gently. It was beautiful out with almost no clouds in sight. The sun was already peaking below the horizon, dashes of purple and gold shown in the sky as a deep red glowed softly in between them; internally he smiled and remembered an old folk tale that they had heard during their travels.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight." He murmured softly, just barely heard, like a gentle chime, from the ringing armor. "I wonder… is that really true?"

* * *

The train ride was relatively quiet. Other than a screaming baby, there wasn't much distraction from the unchanging landscape of rolling hills and grassy meadows. The sun had quickly gone down, letting the moon shine bright and clear, nowhere near as bright as the night before which had its own special radiance, but still light none the less. Al watched as Ed slept on, the quietness of the air was calming.

Early the next morning the train arrived pulling in to Risembool station with a loud whistle. Ed blinked blearily muttering something about "another 5 minutes" while Al stood, getting the other boys stuff. After a few prods Ed was finally awake enough to get off the train by himself, the hair that was visible was tangled and knotted and his face looked exhausted from the long and bumpy ride. He stretched reaching his hands high above his head, careful not to hit the clips that kept his hood up. After a moment he let his arms drop and turned to Al.

"Guess we should get going, shouldn't we?" Al nodded and they headed off down the road. Ed's pack was slung casually over his shoulder, held up by his automail arm. He walked carefully, trying to hide the limp as they passed by people they knew.

They walked along a familia dirt road; a stone hedge bordered one side while grassy plains covered the other. Up ahead was a two story house the two recognized almost instantly. Ed would never admit it but… it was a place of refuge and peace in their war torn world.

The big Automail sign outside and the bark of a dog signaled their approach.

Ed's ears twitched and he instinctively ducked. He blinked not realizing his own action until he heard a loud "THWACK" on the ground behind him. He looked back noticing a wrench slammed into the ground where his head would have been.

"What the hell Winry!" He shouted turning back to a blonde haired girl in a beige worker's jumpsuit, the top half was open and tied around her waist. Her black tube top hug snuggly to her curves and her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail with a green bandanna around her head. She was holding another wrench in her hand, her blue eyes widened in surprise as she stared.

"I missed?..." she muttered in confusion then glared at the boy, already passed her shock. "Edward Elric! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Ed blinked in confusion, this time unable to avoid the wrench to the head.

Ed crouched down grabbing his head in pain. "What is it with people hitting my head lately?! Are you all TRYING to give me a concussion?!" He shouted angrily.

"Uh… Winry…" Al stepped forward hesitantly, his hands up in a placating manner. Winry's icy blue eye's turned to Al with a glare.

"You're no better! You never call! You never send any letters! What do you expect me to do!" She frowned, lips pursed.

Al quivered slightly then responded, "Uh… we were told that the colonel contacted you, telling you brother was under house arrest for the week… he said that you were going to call him if we didn't arrive…" Al trailed off as he noticed the girl's expression go from angry, to confused, to finally sighing in resignation. Her hands fell off her hips and she shook her head.

"Sorry Al. We didn't expect anyone."

"That bastard! He tricked us!" Ed growled, still messaging his head in irritation. Thankfully the wrench hadn't hit either of his ears. It still hurt like hell, but it didn't damage anything too badly.

"Well come in." The girl smiled, anger finally gone. Ed hesitated for a moment, confused at her, once again, sudden shift in mood. A second later he stood up.

He had one second to realize the problem, just to yelp and fall forward, landing flat on his face.

"Brother! Are you alright?!" Al asked worriedly, his hands hovering over the other boy's body. Winry watched in confusion.

"Ed, are you okay?"

" 'M fine." He stated, pushing himself up. He looked down towards his flesh leg frowning. A second later he once again stood up, being more careful on how he placed his feet. After a moment he grinned and walked forward.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked walking through the doorway. Al watched Winry frown as the girl turned slowly towards the door.

"Hey Al… What happened?" She asked, her back turned towards the other boy.

Al hesitated for a second, "Truthfully?... I don't know…" Winry spun around in shock then looked back at the door.

"Ed…" She whispered; worry flashing across her features as she looked towards the gapping opening.

"Hey… Winry… Can you do us a favor? I think something's wrong with brothers automail… he's been limping a lot the past two days…" Winry's expression grew from worried to pissed faster than a penny flip. Before Al could stop her the girl raced forward screaming.

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL THIS TIME!" Al watched, mentally sweat-dropping as the sound of running feet, loud bangs and screaming resonated in the house. After it quieted slightly he walked in. In one corner he saw Ed covering his head with both hands as Winry hovered over him in anger.

"I didn't do anything!" The boy shouted in protest, desperately trying to avoid the flying wrenches. Without warning he once again tripped and slid sideways, his coat fluttered out of the way to show his legs. Winry blinked and frowned lowering her wrench.

"Oh… It looks like it just needs adjusting…"

Edward turned to face her, glaring at her in anger. "Well DUH! That's what I have been trying to tell you, you automail freak!"

Winry sighed and shook her head. "Come on, I'll check it out." She stated looking at the other boy pointedly. Ed pursed his lips and stood. He fidgeted slightly, as if wanting to bolt. Winry, noticing, raced forward and grabbed hold of the boy's wrist.

"Oh no you don't! You're not running now."

Edward grimaced and followed after the girl, Alphonse following right behind.

* * *

Ed walked in nervously. He didn't like this. There was NO way he was going to be able to hide the extra appendages, especially with the way that he needed to take off both his coat and pants, why didn't he think of that predicament EARLIER?!

"Uh… Winry… I think there fine actually… I don't ne-"

Winry glanced up at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "since when were YOU of all people nervous about getting an automail adjustment?"

"Uh…" Edwards mind went blank. He racked his brain desperately hoping to pull out anything he could think of. "… I'm hungry?..." Winry looked at the boy with a half lidded deadpan expression.

"Really..." WInry frowned and then grinned.

"You can get food AFTER I check you're automail, okay?" She smiled sweetly making Ed frown in worry. "Come on Ed! Strip already so that I can check it!"

Ed backed away quickly, putting his hands up in defense, "Like I said! Their fine, I just broke my toe the other day, remember Al? That morning?" He stated turning in the direction of his brother. He stopped in confusion when he didn't see him, a second later his back hit cold metal and he looked up, confusion on his face, but waiting for a response.

"Brother… "

"It's really no problem, I even got it wrapped, so it's fine, you know those take time to heal." Ed stated hurriedly. Winry looked at the boy for a second, glanced at Al then glanced once more to Ed.

"Ed… why would you be limping with a broken toe… sure it hurts, but by now you probably don't even notice."

"What? Of course I notice! I'm still human you know!"

"Sometimes you don't act like it." Winry muttered to herself quietly. Ed heard, anyways, and grimaced, not saying a word.

"Come on Ed; just let me check the automail. It's not going to kill you."

Ed pursed his lips and glanced to Al, as if hoping the boy would help.

Al, noticing the others look, spoke firmly, "Brother, you need to fix it; it'll only cause you more pain."

Ed widened his golden eyes in shock. "My own brother's betrayed me!" He whined.

"Oh yeah, Ed… That reminds me… What happened to your voice?" Winry asked still smiling sweetly, causing Ed to glance back at the blonde.

"Helium…" Ed stuttered out. Al looked down at his brother pointedly.

"You know Brother… Helium doesn't affect the vocal chords that long…"

"Uh… It… Uh… was special, another component, I… don't know what it was…" Both Al and Winry stared at him, and he practically felt like wilting.

"Well whatever, come on. Take off your coat."

"Where's Granny?" Ed asked, trying to change the subject.

"Out getting automail parts, said she wanted to get some fresh air as well. Now DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Ed grimaced. Before he could object Winry took his coat front and pulled, jerking it off his shoulder. His uneven legs overbalanced and he stumbled forward, the black clips slipping out in the process. The coat slipped down his shoulders as he landed to the ground with a loud "thud". He lay on his side, his black sleeves visible and his hair splayed around him like water. The tape surrounding his tail snapped and he felt it shift. Ed moaned and pulled a hand up, messaging his face. Before he got too far he froze. Silence enveloped the room to the point where crickets could be heard like church bells. Slowly Ed turned his head, looking at Winry and Al.

Winry's eyes were wide, her hands covering her mouth in shock while Al just stood there, the unfeeling metal unable to express any emotion. Ed felt his ears flatten till they were practically hidden in his hair and could feel his tail curl tightly into a small ring behind his back, pushing against the red and black fabric of his clothes. Slowly he sat up letting the coat slip farther down his shoulder until the fabric was even with his waist.

'No…' his brain finally thought. It was all he could think as he watched the two in horror. He frowned and snarled, unconsciously flashing his sharp teeth in the process. Winry cringed slightly. A moment later she set her shoulders and stepped forward. Ed watched her warily until she was right in front of him. Without warning her hand shot out and slapped him in the side of the face. In shock, he continued to watch the side wall. A moment later he turned back to face Winry, confusion splayed across his features. Before he could register what happened Winry reached forward and hugged him.

Ed blinked, unable to comprehend what was going on. He felt the touch of cold metal behind him, embracing him just as tightly as Winry. His eyes continued to blink as he looked back and forth in confusion.

"Wha…?" Was all he could say.

"You idiot…" Winry whispered, she slowly pulled away leaving Ed to rest in Al's encircling arms, much to the blonde's confusion. "You should have told us."

Ed paused and frowned. After looking at her stern but worried expression he looked down, his hair draping into his face. He slumped slightly, leaning into Al's strong, steady embrace. "I'm… sorry… I just didn't want anyone to worry…"

"Of course we'll worry! Because we care! We don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Brother… Winry's right, you really should have told us." Ed looked up, seeing an odd look in the others soul-fire eyes. The younger boy's voice held a hint of something that Ed had never heard in his younger brother's tone - and hoped to never hear again - Pure, unadulterated fury.

"Al…" Winry whispered, also noticing the boy's anger.

"Brother. Why didn't you go after him if he had done this to you?" The other boy stated, his voice having a distinct layer of calm that fooled no one.

"I couldn't… I didn't know whether you were alright or not… I couldn't take that chance… and… truth be told… I was stunned… The guy had just let me go, saying that, I was free to go whenever I wanted… my brain wouldn't let me think straight… and then I was just worried about you so…" Winry's eyes started to narrow slightly as Ed spoke. When he finished she stood up.

"Ed… start from the beginning and tell us what happened." Ed flinched noticing the girls glare, his ears felt like they were squeezing his head as his tail drew in even tighter, which he hadn't thought was possible.

"Brother I agree, tell us." Ed turned his head slightly and looked up. He looked between the two and realized he was really and truly trapped. Unable to think of any way to get out of it he sighed. He leaned his head against Al's chest as the young boy wrapped him tightly in his metal arms. Winry slowly sat down, noticing the other boy's reluctant resignation.

After a long moment, hoping that there might be a distraction, Ed began. He started with telling Winry about the mission and then the underground passage, he was careful and avoided most of the battles so as not to worry her, the girl noticed anyways but stayed silent. Finally he got to the part where he and Al were separated.

"They took me to the same large room as earlier. They put me in the center of the giant transmutation circle and injected me with some sort of serum… After I had finally… calmed down, a black kitten was thrown onto my chest… after that it gets a bit fuzzy… I don't really remember much. I remember the transmutation circle activating… a while later everything stopped, I lost consciousness not long after that… When I awoke I had these features." He stopped, gesticulating to the various changes in his body. "He said that I was perfect…" Ed shuddered slightly then continued, "He examined me to see if everything was alright. Afterward's we talked and he mentioned how he had been given orders… I don't know from whom or why or… anything really…

Before I could find out anything he told me to leave and subsequently left… I found Al a while later and we left as well…" Ed stopped, taking a sip of water that Winry had brought in half way through the story. The room was once again silent. Ed looked at his water in confusion as he noticed it shake. For a moment he thought it was himself then he paused.

"Al?..." he asked carefully noticing the other boys tremors.

"Nothing." The boy stated quickly. Ed blinked then looked over at Winry who had a frown on her face, her eyes flashing in barely suppressed anger.

"Haven't you two been through enough?" The girl whispered closing her eyes. A moment later she opened them and turned back to Ed. She smiled.

"Well… at least you didn't get THAT much shorter."

Ed bristled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN SEE OVER AN AMOEBE 'CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL!" Winry laughed as the boy in front of her continued to fume.

"That's our Ed." She chuckled. Ed paused, anger slowly seeping away with realization; he let out a breath.

"Thanks Winry…" The girl nodded and stood.

"Well I guess we should probably adjust your automail… oh! And by the way… you look cute with cat ears." The girl grinned as Ed once again bristled. Winry just smirked and left to get her tools. She walked out the door and closed it softly. Just in time. She felt a tear roll slowly down her cheek.

"I… still can't do anything for them… why do they keep ending up in these situations…" She frowned, bending her head down, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"… That is the path they choose… it is their job to decide how they want to overcome this." Winry looked up to see an elderly woman with greying hair tied up in a neat bun. She was short but her eyes showed a wisdom that belied her strength. She stood, leaning right next to the doorway, a pipe sat in her hand as she blew out a slow stream of smoke. "Those kids' are strong. They'll manage and don't forget, when they need you they will come to you, just like they did here… all we can do is support them from the side lines until the time is right." She took another puff of smoke and let it out. "Well, anyways I have to make lunch." She stated walking towards the kitchen. Winry watched her go, a small watery smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah…"

Ed just wanted to sleep. The long explanation had tired him out and he just didn't want to think about it, not to mention he could feel his pride shattering into smithereens.

"Ed…" Ed froze and looked up in shock. Al never called him just Ed… not unless it was extremely important.

Noticing that he had gotten the blonde boys attention the younger one looked down. "We need to go after him; we need to turn you back." The boy said firmly. Ed frowned and sighed, slight annoyance filtering into his voice.

"Unfortunately, right before we came the Fuhrer said we couldn't do anything against the man."

"What!" Al responded, a frown heard in his voice. "That's not right!"

"Al…

"well, I never did like following rules now did I." Ed slowly smirked, once again looking up at his younger brother. The younger boy looked down at him, his soulful eyes flickered. The boy's armor head nodded.

"Ring!" Ed blinked and turned, noticing the phone, a second later the ringing stopped and there was silence.

A while later Winry came back in, tool case in hand.

"Ed, the colonel called asking if you arrived, I told him you did…"

"Did you tell him anything else?" Ed turned, looking at the girl with a frown.

"… No. I didn't…" WInry stated, bending down next to the boy. "Now come on, we have to fix up your automail." Ed nodded and stood. He walked over to the couch and pulled his coat off. After a moment of hesitation he slowly pulled off his shirt and pants. His black tail curled tightly around his body as his ears flicked in worry. Meanwhile his features displayed a strict poker face. Winry watched in wonder, staring at the boy in front of her. The way he held himself was still Ed, but his features and added attachments made him look adorably cute.

"…" After a moment she shook her head and got to work. After measuring his arm and leg and checking his ports she sat up. "It looks like I need to make the arm and leg smaller."

Ed clenched his teeth and scrunched up his nose. Anger flashed through his face while his tail twitched erratically.

"Well, I should be done quickly." She responded, carefully dis-attaching the two limbs, "For now use this for the leg… it's not as sturdy, but it should work." She stated handing over the temporary leg. Ed nodded.

"Thanks Winry…"

Winry smiled, slinging her trusty wrench over her shoulder. "Of Course! I AM your mechanic." The smile widened.

Ed just grinned.

* * *

Chapter six:woot! done!

Yikes. -.-"

P.S. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! All of your reviews are wonderful and I really appreciate them. I feel bad that I can't reply to the anonymous reviews, but know that I read every single one. :)

Anyways:

Regarding writing reviews:

Found it! *pulls out flamethrower with alchemic fire symbol* Whooie! I missed this baby! Sorry, not going to lose to a water gun. :P

but seriously, please review, I want to know what you guys like, don't like or just... anything really.


	7. Graves and Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except maybe 'Charles'... everyone else either belongs to Hiromu Arakawa or KimiUzumaki.

A/N: There is a poll on my main page that I would really like you all to vote on. It will influence the rest of the story and I will close it after I post my next chapter. SO I would really like you all to vote!

Words: 4000~

Warnings: Possible OOCness, grammar mistakes, and Ed's language.

* * *

_"Well, I should be done quickly." She responded, carefully dis-attaching the two limbs, "For now use this for the leg… it's not as sturdy, but it should work." She stated handing over the temporary leg. Ed nodded._

_"Thanks Winry…"_

_Winry smiled, slinging her trusty wrench over her shoulder. "Of Course! I AM your mechanic." The smile widened._

_Ed just grinned._

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident.

Al stayed silent, watching his brother while the older boy walked around carefully with the temporary leg. Ed knew from personal experience that putting too much weight on the replacement would only break it, bringing forth Winry's wrath in the process.

Winry was holed up in her room, working, he could hear the sound of metal clashing, and screws being drilled into place.

Noticing the closed, and locked door he decided not to bother her. Knowing he was going to be stuck there for a week anyways, no matter what he did.

When it started getting dark the two boys went to bed, Ed finally succumbing to his ever present exhaustion as of late.

* * *

The next morning Ed woke up late. With a yawn he stretched out tense muscles; his extra appendages twitching into wakefulness. A comfortingly familiar scent wafted up the stairs, causing the boy to smile slightly.

It wasn't much, but the smell of a homecooked meal was something he had... sort of missed with all the traveling he and Al had to do. After quickly changing he walked downstair joining the others who sat around the table peacefully. Al was still, surprisingly silent, which worried the elder boy.

Ed glanced over, lightly putting his fork back down on the plate.

"Al... is there something wrong?" he asked, his tail flicked and his ears twitched in apprehension.

Al glanced at him for a moment then shook his head.

Ed's face fell slightly, worry flashing across his features until he was able to push them back into a poker face.

"Al... I'm heading out for a while. Want to come?" Al looked at him, his soul fire eyes flickering in response. After another moment he, once again, shook his head. Ed nodded, slightly disappointed. He stood, placing his hands on the table to help.

He turned, taking his coat off of a chair he had thrown it over earlier. With practiced ease he slipped it on, moving the hood carefully over his ears.

Once he was satisfied he stepped out, glancing up towards the bright morning sun. He closed his eyes for a second, basking in its glow, then moved forward. After stopping by a flower shop he let his feet lead him till he was face to face with a gray headstone, starting to be worn by time.

"Hi mom… I guess it's been a while hasn't it..." He whispered softly, holding a beautiful yet somber bouquet of pink Camellias and Carnations, along with a single dark crimson Rose*.

A slight breeze picked up slowly ruffling his hair and lifting the coat tail just slightly; it wafted around him in a gentle wave. The boy looked down and carefully placed the flowers onto the grave in front of him. After a moment he stood back up.

"Alphonse and I are doing fine… we're both still looking for the philosopher's stone… It's hard but I think we're getting closer…" He paused. The warm sun cast a light glow over the stone's and grass surrounding the boy, the sun seeped into his bones as he stood up.

"I'm not sure what to say…" the boy closed his eyes letting his single hand fall to his side. He opened them and smiled slightly.

"It was good to see you though…" he stated, the smile flickering in sadness. After another moment he turned and walked away, feeling the gentle sun and comforting breeze of the beautiful day. He could feel his ears perk under his coat and his tail swish slightly. "See you later." He whispered, a soft smile graced his lips as he glanced up to the clear sky. The wind whistled quietly, soothing the boy and singing its own silent farewell.

* * *

Ed returned, feeling lighter then when he left. He pulled his hood down, glad that he didn't need to keep it on in the house. It had felt like ages since he was able to walk around without it. His ears flicked as he looked around.

"Winry? Al?" He frowned slightly. His ears stood up and he wiped around. Too late he found himself flat on the floor with Den sitting over him licking his face.

"Eww!" He muttered, using his only arm to keep himself up.

"Well, I guess he doesn't really see you as a cat, I figured natural instinct might kick in." Ed turned his head, as he continued to sit on the ground, his tail flicked over the wood as Den sat in his lap, barking happily. Edward glared at the dog and then looked back at the person who spoke.

"Granny."

The old women, dubbed Granny, looked over at the blonde and nodded her head. "It's probably because you still look like a shrimp more then a feline."

"YOU OLD BAT! I AM NOT SHORT!" he seethed, vein popping in fury.

"Watch your tongue boy." She stated, smacking the blonde's head with her pipe. Ed grimaced.

"That explains where Winry gets her violence from." He muttered under his breath as he massaged the now aching spot, using his legs and tail to keep from falling on his back.

"So would you like something to eat? Winry and Alphonse are out at the moment. They said they had something to take care of."

Ed raised an eyebrow then nodded as his stomach growled loudly. He turned to Den with a frown, once again placing his hand on the ground.

"Den, can you get off." After the dog moved Ed shook his head and stood up, brushing himself down with his lone hand in the process.

Once satiated he walked into the kitchen, Den plodding behind, keeping pace with the boy. A moment later Ed sat down, resting his one good hand over the chair.

"Shouldn't Winry be working on my arm and leg?"

"… Something came up." Ed's eyebrow rose again, confusion and suspicion creeping up his spine.

"Granny… There's something you're not telling me…"

"Granny! We're home!" Ed glanced up to see Winry in the door way, beaming brightly. She had a bag in her hands, flush against her chest. Her bandana was gone, revealing short blonde bangs parted slightly to one side; Behind her stood Al with his own bags.

"Brother, your back!"

Ed smiled, the boy sounded happier than earlier, which he was glad for.

"Yep!... So Winry… why weren't you working on my automail?" Ed let the smile slip into a frown. Winry's smile widened and she just whistled.

"It's a secret~"

Ed's frown deepened and he turned to glance at Al. who just shook his head, following after the bubbly girl.

"What the hell is going on?…"

'Smack!'

"Ow! You old bat! What was that for!"

'Smack!' "Language!" Ed snarled, massaging his head, eyes glaring. His ears flicked in annoyance and his tail swung back and forth.

"That doesn't give you a reason to hit me!" The old women smiled slightly then moved back into the kitchen. After a few moments she came back with a bowl of soup and a slice of bread. She handed it to the boy who ate with gusto.

While he ate she went upstairs to check on Winry and Al. Ed paused, glancing up as well. He heard a faint conversation but the words were too soft for him to make out even with his animal like hearing. He shook his head and then got back to eating. After finishing, and with a content sigh, he stood up to stretch.

"Well, I guess I will check on Al for a bit."

"Can you do me a favor?" Ed groaned and turned his head to glance at the old women who had just stepped back into the room.

"Now?…" he asked incredulously, an annoyed sigh passing through his lips.

"Yes now, I need to get this food to Mr. Halibaster. You remember him and his wife right?" She stated as she grabbed some packages off the counter and handed them to the boy.

"Yeah yeah, but why don't you go yourself?" Ed mumbled, crossing his hand over his chest with a pout, pointedly not taking the packages.

"Because, You're still young and you shouldn't go against your elders. Plus, it's just common curtesy to say hi. She WAS you're first grade teacher."

Ed glowered and stood. Grabbing the packages with a sharp tug; he angrily stomped out the door.

Throwing his hood up, he walked over to the house briskly.

"Stupid old witch, should do her things herself." He muttered under his breath as he walked forward.

The house in question was on the other side of town, which annoyed the boy to no end as he moved forward. The packages rattled slightly in his hand as he walked down the dirt road into town. People waved, saying hi to the boy as he passed, he nodded, acknowledging their presence, yet didn't say a word. A little while later he walked up to a decent sized one story house with brick walls.

'Knock Knock'

Ed waited for a moment until the door slid open with a slight groan. An older man with graying hair and square rimmed spectacles stepped out looking at the blonde. After a moment he smiled.

"My! If it isn't Edward! Come in come in!"

"Uh actually I'm just here to…"

He never got to finish as he was pulled, full-bodily, into the house.

"Honey! It's Edward!" The man shouted sitting the boy down into one of the chairs.

An older women with graying brown hair, slightly younger then the man, popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled warmly towards the boy.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you! How are you? You don't really come by that often any more…"

"… I'm fine… I just came to deliver these." He stated politely, lifting up the goods. The two smiled kindly and the old man took the packages as the women moved back into the kitchen. A moment later she came back out, drying her hands with a wash cloth.

"Must be from Mrs. Rockbell, she has been so kind to us lately ever since…" the women's face suddenly became downcast, causing Ed to glance at her with curiosity and worry.

"Honey…" her husband whispered.

The women smiled fondly and then turned to the boy.

"So, Edward, anything interesting happen recently?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't said a thing. Ed narrowed his eyes slightly, yet followed the change in conversation.

"Not much… been busy… the usual."

"I see…" The women continued to smile. Then she spoke again, smile falling into a look of confusion.

"you know… you remind me of her… just like they said..."

Ed was now thoroughly confused and, as always, curious. However, before he could respond the man stood and walked over.

"It's been good to see you Edward… but I think you should get going." He stated firmly, glancing quickly at his wife and then back at the blonde. He smiled as his hands wrapped around the women tightly, holding her in place.

Ed hesitated then nodded, glancing at the women who had turned to her husband in confusion. He frowned.

"I'll take my leave then." He stated standing up smoothly. On the way out he noticed the corner of a transmutation circle. It was inscribed into the cover of a book that sat carefully on the table. He narrowed his eyes slightly then shook his head, walking out of the house at a fast clip.

* * *

He walked back slowly, unsure of what exactly happened, and curious about who "they" are. Passing through town, on the way back, he stopped in to one of the bakeries.

Grabbing a small pastry he moved on, munching on the goody. He glanced down, frowning at the temporary leg; it was really annoying to walk with. He sighed and took another bite, walking up the street carefully. Thoughts and questions poured through his mind, without a single answer in sight.

* * *

A while later, as the sun began to set, he arrived back. Winry and Al were upstairs, the sound of muffled conversation and metal against metal floated down the staircase as Granny walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah Edward, you're back." Ed nodded. and plopped down onto one of the chairs in the kitchen. He paused for a moment. Granny, noticing the pause, turned to the boy.

"So Edward, How were they?"

"They?" Ed went to respond then stopped, he shook his head. "They seemed fine, Though Mrs. Halibaster looks way older then I remember..."

Granny chuckled softly. "Of course."

Ed glanced up hearing the sound of sizzling and slight popping.

"What is Al doing?..." He asked quietly, under his breath. He went to stand up when Granny stopped him.

"You shouldn't disturb them." Ed's eyes narrowed and he turned to the women.

"And why shouldn't I? He IS my brother."

Granny looked at the boy and sighed. "Do what you want."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ed muttered, hurrying upstairs. Just as he reached the top of the stairs Al walked out.

"Brother! Wha... what's up?"

Ed, catching the slight hesitation in the others voice, grinned.

"What were you doing with Winry?"

"Nothing! She was just... just... ah... showing me how she makes your automail!"

"Al... doesn't she just need to adjust it?"

"Uh... Well... she needed to rebuild a certain part because it was rusted... and she was just showing me..." Ed rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Al... You're a terrible liar."

If the suit of armor could have blushed it would have been tomato red right now. Ed chuckled slightly.

"Come on, it's obvious you don't want me going in there. so let's go." Al nodded and then turned.

Winry, who had been listening from inside, taking a quick break, smiled. After another moment she pulled down her goggles and got back to work. She had a lot left to do.

* * *

The rest of the evening the two boys were together, doing whatever they wanted.

At one point they talked, Al asking questions about Ed's new additions.

In response, Ed would mention his aggrivation with eating, his annoyance with the ears and tail, how his balance was still slightly off, the fact that he was pissed about the new stature and finally his resignation at his higher pitched voice.

Al just listened and occasionally commented on one thing or another, a word of advice here and a compliment there. Ed would smile slightly and nod after a while.

Meanwhile Winry stayed in her room, which was both surprising and unsurprising for the two boys. Ed just shrugged it off while Al chuckled quietly.

After a while, when day finally descended into night, the two boys went to bed, having nothing better to do.

* * *

The next day was quiet, Ed woke with a yawn and a stretch. He glanced out the window and covered his eyes as the sun shined, almost too brightly, through the glass. He looked around, feeling his tail twitch and ears swivel.

He listened warily to a, once again, silent house. Slowly he stood up, slipping his clothes on along with his red coat. After a moment he snuck downstairs. He glanced at a clock that ticked quietly on the wall of the kitchen.

It showed that it was almost eleven.

Ed raised an eyebrow, then turned, walking out of the kitchen. A moment later he fell backwards as something slammed into him.

"Ow…" he moaned, feeling cold hard metal on top of him and wood flooring beneath him.

After a moment of surprise he shouted, "Al… get off!"

"Brother! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Ed sighed as the other boy got up, allowing him to breath. 'It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so sma... AGH! I almost called myself the devils word!' he thought pulling at his ears in aggravation. After another moment he noticed Al move back.

Ed stood up, dusting himself off forcefully, as if that would push the rant out of his mind. A second later he froze and glanced up in shock.

"Al… what… are those?..."

Al looked and then reached up touching his helmet.

"Oh! Well, I always wanted a kitty… I just thought… that we could both be kitties!" Ed choked slightly and then coughed, turning away. After a small hacking session he glanced back.

On Al's helmet was an odd metal contraptions, which connected to two blonde cat ears; they seemed to move of their own accord, like a real felines; behind him was a small tuffed tail that swayed back and forth. Ed stared, his mind numb. A moment later it went number when he saw Winry and Granny walk in.

"Winry… why…"

"Oh… I thought it would look cute… and the mechanisms for them are so interesting! I was working on them since I found out about you're... predicament. I had Al's help in forming them while I worked on the machination!" She beamed, eyes shining as she felt the metal contraptions, her bluish black ears twitched, and she squeeled; her tail, also a bluish black, was long and thin swaying gently back and forth behind her. If Al could grin sheepishly he would have.

Ed made sure not to look at Granny.

"Even so! Why are you wearing them!" Ed scowled, feeling his own ears twitch in a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

Winry turned to him, smile dimming into a look of fondness. "Because we want to... We figured that you would feel a bit more comfortable if you weren't the only one with them..." She pointed at the headbands, "Not only that but, with these we can pretend that I made you lose a bet or something, that way you don't have to worry as much about your hood falling off or your secret being revealed." Winry's smile widened as Ed stared at her. He glanced at Al who nodded. Happiness radiated off the boy, even though he was just armor. Ed's expression softened and he just shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks Al… Winry" he whispered sincerely.

Al nodded.

"Any time brother… plus… don't they look cute on me?"

Ed blinked, looked up and then chuckled,

"Yeah Al… they do."

* * *

"So… are you going to be wearing them from now on?" Ed asked, glancing at the girl who was happily fondling the ears like they were the greatest things in the world.

Winry nodded.

"Yeah, the touch of cold metal and the feel of a well working machine is just to good NOT to pass up!" Ed sweat dropped slightly as the girl sighed feeling the cold metal happily.

"How did you make those anyways? They seem almost real…"

"Oh! I used a coil spring system along with a reaction chamber to sense movement, especially for Al, since he's armor and all, I fastened it so that it can sense the slightest change, I call it pressure sensitivity! I also used malleable metals to keep it light and flexible with polyster to keep it sturdy and-"

"I see." Ed stated quickly, not wanting to hear all the technicalities of the odd contraptions. Winry pouted then huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll get started on your automail."

"After we eat." Ed glanced over and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad at least the old bat is acting normal."

"Oh, don't worry, I was trying them on earlier, while you were still sleeping, they are actually quite comfortable." Ed eyes widened hysterically. Granny laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Just kidding shrimp."

Ed bristled. Al, noticing, grabbed his arms before he could leap at the old woman. Instead he yelled out a loud, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY THE EYE OF AN ANT!"

"You."

"Brother! Calm down!" Al stated, noticing Ed's ears being pointed backwards, and his mouth curling up into a snarl to show his teeth. After a while Ed stopped, frowning into the doorway.

"Al, you can set me down now…" Al looked at the boy and slowly let go. Ed took a deep breath in and out then walked into the kitchen, poker face on full force.

"Come on! Sit down so we can eat!" Ed blinked then walked over, taking a seat. The girl, Winry, smiled and dug in, her ears twitching happily.

'Odd…' Ed shook his head and dug in as well, 'I'm probably just having some really screwed up dream… Why would Winry of all people wear cat ears?!'

* * *

"I forgot to ask this yesterday but, you delivered the packages properly, correct?"

Ed glanced over, taking another bite of the chicken. "Yeah." He muttered around the food and then swallowed. "Though it was kind of odd… did something happen recently?"

"… I completely forgot about that." Ed glanced over to the old woman whose lips were downturned slightly. Winry glanced over questioningly. A moment later her eyes widened.

"Did you send him to Mr. Halibaster's?!"

"Yeah…"

"Granny!"

"Winry, It's fine."

"But!-"

Ed glanced back and forth watching the two talk as if it was a tennis match.

"What happened?" Al asked, Ed looked at his brother gratefully.

Winry turned to the two forlornly.

"Hey Ed… do you remember that girl in our class, Rin? The teachers daughter?"

"Uh…"

"I didn't think so. Anyways she had long blonde hair and was around the same age as us. She was Mrs. Halibaster's daughter and she also loved cats as much as Al does..." Ed nodded, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, he really showed have paid more attention during class…

"Oh!... I think I remember her!" Al stated a smile heard in the words. "She was that girl who kept trying to bring her cat to class… She was kind of quiet though…"

Winry nodded, smiling sadly.

"…Well, a year ago she disappeared. It turns out she had fallen into the river on one of the rainy days, and had drowned… with your hair down like that and the change to your… stature… and voice... you kind of resemble her."

"What?..." Al stated, voice shaking slightly.

"So?..." Ed frowned, glancing at his brother, he looked away for a moment then looked back at Winry when she spoke.

"The poor women… she has been a little off lately…"

"You think she's going to do something?" he responded quietly, a forlorn expression crossing his face.

"… I don't want to believe it but… It's very possible…" Granny interjected a ladle in her hand.

Ed's frown deepened.

"But… brother is a guy; he should be fine shouldn't he?" Al stated, shaking slightly.

"Al…" Winry whispered her lips downturned in a small frown.

"Al, when someone is delusional… they'll think anything they do is alright… they'll do anything to retain what they have… or what they have lost…" Ed stated, his bangs covering his eyes, his fork hung halfway to his closed mouth. Al looked down and nodded sadly. Tension grew to the point where it could be cut by a knife. A shadow hung over the two boys. Winry watched sadly. After a brief moment she forced a smile on her face and said.

"… Well enough of this somber mood, who wants some dessert!"

Ed perked up, glancing at the girl who had just spoken.

"What is it?"

"Apple pie." Ed's eyes glistened, and he shook his head.

"Jeez Winry."

"You complain and you won't get any!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh sure you weren't!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?!"

"Better than yours!"

Al watched, chuckling slightly as the two continued to bicker with each other. Both of their extra "appendages" twitched erratically, though for Ed it happened a lot more naturally.

The rest of the evening went on peacefully; Al sat back, enjoying the smile that seemed to be just barely hidden on his brother's face, the gold eyes shone brightly as he talked. It was so good to see him acting like his normal self, especially after the last few days and hearing the news about Rin.

Neither of them had been really close to the girl at all, Al mostly remembered her because of her love of cats. The young boy doubted Ed even knew she existed. He glanced over to his brother, his internal smile diminishing slightly.

He was no longer angry, heck, he never was able to stay upset for long, not when he had to watch over his brother. It just wasn't in his nature. Yet he was still a little annoyed that they couldn't go after the guy directly, and at the fact that his brother had hid the problem for so long. 'I wonder if the Colonel realized something happened…' Al thought, glancing out the window in silence.

As if on cue, the phone rang. The argument stopped as Winry went to pick it up.

"Rockbells Automail, how can I help you?... Oh! Lieutenant, it's nice to hear from you… yes everything is going fine… The boys are still here, don't worry, they aren't running any time soon." Winry glared at Ed pointedly, who promptly rolled his eyes, "… I'll make sure to tell them… Okay good night."

"So… what did she have to say?" Ed asked, crossing his hand over his chest.

"Not much, just asking whether you were still here, and she also mentioned that the colonel would like to talk with you again after your week is up…"

"Again?! That bastard, can't he just lead us to the philosopher's stone, and let us work in peace?!" Al just sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." Winry stated, placing the phone down. Ed glared and sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Chapter seven: done.

omg! I managed to get 25 reviews! I love you guys! I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this. :) I appreciate every single fave, alert and review so again, thank you!


	8. Automail and Delusions

_"Hey, I'm just the messenger." Winry stated, placing the phone down. Ed glared and sighed._

_"Whatever."_

* * *

The next day, Winry was, once again, holed up in her room while Ed and Al were outside. The two were lying in the soft green grass staring up at the clear sky. A soft breeze rustled the surrounding vegetation and caused Ed's ears to twitch with each movement. Al still had his ears and tail on which both annoyed and amused Ed. The blond rolled onto his side, finding it uncomfortable to lay on his back with his tail.

"So Al, what do you want to do today?" He asked, glancing the boy over as the suit of armor continued to lie over the grass. Al had his hands behind his head as soul fire eyes flickered, watching the sky. After the boy spoke those eyes shifted, glancing at the curious blond.

"Um… I don't know… maybe we can go into town? I haven't really said hi to anyone lately, not to mention I wouldn't mind seeing mom." the boy stated uncertainly, shifting slightly under the others golden stare.

Ed's features saddened as he looked over his brother.

"I saw her yesterday…" he muttered, as he turned his head so he could still see part of the sky, no longer looking at the younger boy.

"Oh… I guess I can go later when you're getting you're automail refitted…" Al replied, sighing.

"Al…"

"How about we go to the market? I went with Winry yesterday, so that she could get the stuff to make these but…"

Ed turned his head back to the boy, who was gesturing half heartedly at the fake appendages, and let his lips twitch into a half smile. "Of course."

"Will you keep your hood down?" Al asked, perking slightly.

Ed paused, visibly paling. He sat up using his good arm for leverage. He looked away for a second and pursed his lips. Golden strands danced around his shoulder as he tilted his head downwards, covering his eyes. Al sat up and looked at his brother thoughtfully.

"Brother, that's why we're wearing these," at this Al raised a thick leather gloved hand to his ears, "If anyone asks, we tell them it was a bet with Winry." He dropped his hand back to his side. He glanced his older brother over, and had the sudden urge to pet the long ebony tail quivering slightly next to him. Al viciously shook his head, forcing himself to ignore the fluffy appendage even as it continued to flicker quietly over the soft grass. Ed sighed and tilted his head back up to the sky.

"I understand that, it's just…" He paused, trying to recollect his thoughts. Al waited in silence. Metal clanked as he brought his legs up and circled an arm lazily around it, using the other arm to support himself on the hard ground.

Ed shook his head and stood up, brushing himself down. "I guess I just don't like the prospect of someone finding out that I turned into this - even with Winry's disguise - but I guess it'll be just as suspicious if I hide them under my hood." he stopped and grinned. "And, as they say…" He tilted his head up, golden eyes shining mischievously. "…If you're going to hide something, hide it in plain sight~".

* * *

After finding a makeshift headband for Ed's ears the two headed out. Ed kept his hood down around his neck, even though he kept having the urge to pull it up, even with the speech he had given his brother. He tried putting his hair up, but he had yet to figure out how to get it to avoid his ears and stay in. So, in resigned consternation, he let his locks dangle around his shoulders. Though he vowed that one of these days he would find a way to put it up and _keep_ it up.

"Stupid ears." He mumbled as they walked forward. Al glanced over sadly then turned back to face the town.

"We're here." Al stated, a small smile heard from his voice. Ed turned his head up and frowned, eyes sharpening into a glare. They walked forward into the tiny village. Ed internally winced as everyone's eyes turned to the brothers in surprise.

"Edward… Alphonse… what are those?"

"A bet, blame Winry." Ed muttered vehemently under his breath. The townsperson who had spoken smiled fondly, having heard the boy anyways.

"That's just like her. She IS the best mechanic in town, it's only natural."

Ed frowned and shook his head as everyone turned back to their business, the four words being all that they needed to hear to understand.

"That actually worked?" Ed murmured so that only Al could hear.

The young boy chuckled quietly.

They walked forward, spending the day examining the shops and having lunch. It was a small town so there wasn't exactly anything new, but that wasn't really the point. It was more of a day for the two to just spend time together, without the threat of some serial killer or an unknown mega villain. They walked through town, being greeted and greeting people, the latter done by Al. Edward stayed silent through most if it, though he did slowly relax. This was noticeable both by his softer expressions and by the way his tail lay comfortably behind him, curled slightly at the tip so that it was facing the sky.

Al internally smiled, enjoying himself and relishing in the fact that the two of them could be in their home town without having to rush around in search of the ever elusive Philosophers stone.

Sure he wanted his own body back, but their were times when one just needs to relax and enjoy the moment.

And that's what Al, wholeheartedly, did. It was a calming experience.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, letting red light slip over the surrounding houses and land, the two returned back to their latest place of residence. They arrived just in time for dinner, which they ate in peace, well as peaceful as one can get with Ed eating everything in sight. Winry was still in her room, tweaking the automail till she was satisfied.

In the end, she was too busy to join the others for the meal.

That evening the phone rang again, this time it was Havoc saying hi. Al talked to him for a while until the other stated that he had to get going and hung up; afterwards the two went to bed, much more content then they were earlier that morning.

* * *

It was the next morning that Ed was finally able to get his proper automail. Winry looked tired, bags sat under her eyes as she handed the pieces to him.

"Here." She muttered, eyes drooping. He looked over the leg and arm holding them precariously in one arm, surprised at how light they were. He turned to the girl, lifting his lips in a slight smile.

"Thanks Winry."

"You better pay me extra for those," She muttered. Her cat ears and tail were also still on, but they were drooping, showing no movement whatsoever, the tail looked skewed, as if it was slipping down the girls waist.

Ed had to chuckle slightly at that.

"We'll see."

Winry glared at the boy half-heartedly.

"Well, come on, we need to get that on, afterwards there should only be a few slight adjustments and you should be all set."

Ed nodded, and sat down onto the bed handing the parts back to Winry. The girl took them, and handed one to Aunt Pinako. The two, then, shuffled around until they were next to the limb they were working on.

Ed grimaced, he hated this part. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, his ears flattened on to his skull, while his tail stiffened in solemn anticipation, resting flat against the bed. The usually slick fur of the long ebony tail was fluffed out as Ed gulped.

Even though Winry was exhausted she had to admit, the boy did look kind of cute like that.

"Ready?" Ed nodded, keeping his mouth shut firmly.

"Alright… one, two, THREE." On three a searing pain flew up his leg, merging with the one that trembled down his arm. It took all his will power not to scream as his nerves were reconnected. His tail snapped up at a rough 45 degree angle while his ears flattened sideways on his head. After another moment he opened his eyes and moved his hands experimentally, the automail, which had been reconnected, was working well.

"Thanks Winry." He stated. Winry glanced up from her tinkering with the shoulder of the arm and nodded.

"It just needs a little tweaking here… hold on a second."

Ed nodded and waited, after a few more minutes Winry pulled back satisfied. She glanced at the older women, who nodded and walked out.

"Looks like your all set Ed, make sure you come back when you return to normal, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He stated, waving to her in response. Winry huffed, shaking her head.

"I'm getting some sleep." She muttered and then left, half stumbling up the stairs.

Ed smirked and followed the girls movements as she disappeared onto the top landing. After another moment he stood up, experimenting with the renewed limbs. He smiled in content, and then looked up at the clock.

He let his hands drop to his side as his eyes saddened.

"Al's probably not going to be back for a while…" He thought. His lips slipped down into a small frown as he closed his eyes.

He shook his head and threw his clothes back on. Once they were all in place he walked outside.

The sky was grey and dreary. He groaned in annoyance as his arm and leg started to throb.

"Great, it looks like it's going to start raining soon…" he muttered glaring up at the dark sky.

He went to leave when he noticed something gleaming in the distance, coming from the direction of the graveyard. A moment later he smiled.

"Al!" he shouted waving his arms at the suit of armor. The armor in question picked up speed and ran forward. Metal flashed in the dwindling light as the armor skidded to a halt, standing right in front of the grinning blonde.

"You have your automail back!" Ed nodded, moving his arm so that it was at a right angle. He started flexing his fingers and moving the arm in a circle. After another moment he brought the hand over to meet his flesh hand, letting sparks erupt brightly from the connection. Blue light flashed, drowning out the flash of lightening in the distance.

Metal morphed and stretched turning the solid arm into Ed's signature weapon. He took a quick slash with the blade and quickly turned it back into the original form.

"Yep, and it feels a little lighter too." He stated turning to the boy.

"I'm glad." Al stated happily, a grin heard in the others voice. Ed smiled and then blinked as something dripped onto his face.

He looked up, feeling another drop fall onto his skin.

"Come on, let's get inside." He muttered, glaring at the sky. Al nodded following after his brother, who turned and hurried back into the house.

He timed it perfectly. As soon as both passed the doorway the clouds opened up, releasing heaven's tears onto the earth; though neither would actually call it that. Ed's mood soured as he felt his limbs ache even more. He stared outside, frown deepening.

"Well… I guess we're stuck in here for now…" Ed stated, deadpanning.

He leaned against the window sill right next to the doorway, glaring towards the grey world outside.

"It's not that bad…" Al muttered quietly, not really knowing what to say to cheer the other up. His happier mood from a moment ago, once again soured. Ed just shook his head.

"Come on… let's see if there's anything to read." He responded, turning away from the window.

* * *

For the next few hours they searched the house, knowing there wasn't anything there that they hadn't already read, but still hoping to find that hidden treasure.

The search came up fruitless. Winry was still asleep and the two boys were bored out of their minds. Ed lay on his side, unable to lie on his back, and groaned.

"Ugh, I knew there was another reason why I hated rain." The boy stated, annoyance layered into his voice. Al glanced at him and then turned back to staring out the window, not really having anything to say regarding the matter.

The rest of the day was spent in this manner: eating, napping and just complaining; the last one done mainly by Ed.

* * *

It wasn't until later the next day that the rain finally let up. Ed almost felt like crying in relief when he saw the sun peeking through the clouds. Instead he just grinned and turned to Al.

"Hey, Al? Up for a little sparing?" Al glanced at him, nodding.

Ed raced outside, practically skidding on the muddy ground. Once he was far enough away he turned, facing the younger boy.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are brother," Al stated, putting his hands up in defense.

Ed smirked and then rushed forward, golden hair flying behind him as he swung a fist towards the others gut. Al put up an arm to defend from the attack, only to have Ed duck down. Ed placed his hand on the ground and kicked out with his automail leg towards the boys ankles.

Al jumped up avoiding the hit and returned with his own kick. Ed, using the hand that was still on the ground, sprang backwards out of the way. The suit of armor, noticing the action, leaped forward in response sending a punch towards the others stomach. Ed dodged to the side and wrapped his arms around Al's arm. Before he could throw him Al twisted, pulling out of the others grip and sending him a round house kick. Ed rolled backwards, just barely avoiding the other's movements. His shirt and pants became bogged down with dirt and mud, his hair, not fairing any better, whipped into his face as he rolled to the side, avoiding another kick from Al.

He sprang and went back onto the offensive. He leaped up and, using the arm that swung towards him as a jumping point, he kicked forward. Al, who noticed the movement, reached up with his other hand, grabbing the boy's leg. He spun and let go, sending Ed flying into the mud. Before he landed Ed put both hands down. He used them as a spring, leaping backwards until he was back on his feet. His eyes shined brightly as his ears perked to attention, his tail was erect, except for the tip which was tilted backwards in anxious glee.

"Wow brother, you're faster than usual." Ed smiled widely glancing at the tail and automail. A moment later he moved forward. Al punched out, causing Ed to dodge to the side. Ed knelt down, put his hands on the ground, and kicked the other boys leg out as he sped past. Al stumbled for a second, but quickly righted himself, just in time to block a kick to his side as Ed used his hands to shift the attack.

Al pushed back and spun out to kick the boy in return. Ed quickly brought his hand up catching it just in time with his automail arm. Ed skidded slightly over the mud as the kick finished its course. Once he had stopped, Ed leaped backwards, gaining ground between him and his brother. He grinned, light dancing in his eyes as Al moved backwards into a more guarded position.

With a spring, Al jumped forward. Ed leaped upwards, kicking outwards with his automail, sending the punch off course. In the same movement he spun his other leg around, kicking at the boys head. Al brought his other arm up, catching the kick just in time. Ed, using the rebound, swung backwards, skidding over the ground as Al kicked out. Ed caught the kick with his arm. Al, also using the rebound quickly put his foot down and spun out, attacking with the other leg. Ed leaned back, feeling the wind rush past his face. His hair pushed sideways as his ears squished against his head due to the sudden air force. He let his momentum carry him backwards, and rolled, just barely managing to avoid landing on his tail.

"Jeez, these stupid appendages are annoying." Ed muttered as he stood back up, letting mud drip down his clothes and hair.

"You okay brother?" Al asked, still keeping his guard up, but letting his red eyes flash in worry.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, just getting used to proper balance with these things." He stated, glancing backwards at his tail. A moment later he shook his head and turned back to the boy. He gripped his hands into fists, his tail slipping downwards, quivering at the tip. Al's own appendages lay limply, no longer having the same movement as earlier due to all the mud.

Ed leaped forward, closing the distance between them with one jump. Al spun to one side and kicked out. Ed turned, prepared to take the hit.

However, a second later, his eyes widened in panic as he realized his tail had curved around him, also following the spin. The kick connected, immobilizing the tail between cold metal and battle-warn flesh.

Ed screeched as the kick continued sending the boy sprawling as mud erupted from where he had landed.

Ed curled inwards, drenched and holding the tail carefully. Gold eyes gleamed in pain as the boy grit his teeth. Sun-kissed locks splayed around him, hiding part of his face. The tail trembled as he carefully massaged the damaged area. His ears were flat on either side of his head, quivering in obvious pain.

"Brother! Are you okay?! I… I didn't mean too!"

"Alphonse, It's fine." Ed stated as he forced himself to uncurl from the protective position he had instinctively taken. His hands still carefully held his tail as he stumbled to his feet. He held it close to his chest in a protective way. "Now I know I just have to be more careful, it could have been a lot worse." Edward stated, letting a grin slip onto his face. Al watched as the boy went back to focusing on his, still quivering, tail, massaging it gently. After another moment the boy let go. The tail slowly curved back staying mostly still except for the slight twitching at the tip.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? I still need to get my strength back up." Ed grinned, holding both hands up in fists even as pain flashed through his golden eyes. Al paused and then slowly pulled his own hands up in front of him.

"Rin?..." The two paused. Ed blinked and then turned to see an older woman, the same women from the other day.

"Mrs. Halibaster?"

"Rin…" Ed's eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly backed away. The women before him looked strange, she was smiling a little too widely. Alphonse moved forward until he was standing just in front of his brother, protectively.

"Mrs. Halibaster, what are you doing all the way out here?" Al stated firmly. The women turned and glared viciously at the other.

"What have you done to my Rin! I heard her scream and she's covered in dirt!" The woman's eyes flashed, smile wiped from her face in an instant.

"Miss, you have the wrong person, this is Edward." Alphonse stated hurriedly, confusion slipping into his voice.

"That can't be!" the woman screeched, causing both boys to cringe.

"Come on Al, Let's just go inside." Ed stated, eyeing the women carefully.

"Rin! Don't you dare leave! Didn't I tell you never to disobey your mother?!" the woman shouted angrily, fists clenched tightly. Ed suppressed a shiver and turned away, moving back towards the house.

"Come on Al…"

Al nodded, following his brother carefully. They hurried inside only to find Aunt Pinako standing near the door way, eyes narrowed.

"Come on boys, let's get you two changed, your soaked." She stated, turning to the two boys. Ed pursed his lip and nodded, walking in hurriedly. He heard the lock click into place as the older women closed the door tightly.

Winry, who had woken up sometime during the sparing session glanced over at the two worriedly.

"Ed what happened? I heard you scream…"

"… Turns out my tail is more sensitive than I thought." Ed replied simply, turning to walk up the stairs, Alphonse paused for a moment, and then quickly followed after the other boy.

* * *

After taking a nice long shower Ed threw on a loose shirt with his normal leather pants, his golden hair dripped with residual water as he walked downstairs, followed by a worried Al.

"Ed…" Ed glanced over to see Winry looking at him, apprehension also apparent on her face. "Granny told me what happened. After you screamed she had gone outside… She was able to convince Mrs. Halibastor to go home but..."

Ed stared at her for a moment in silence and then sat down at the table. "She shouldn't be too much of a problem… but I'll be careful," the boy stated sincerely. Winry frowned.

"Either way, we locked all the doors and window to the first floor… hopefully that should be enough. But you should tell the colonel or something…"

Ed scoffed, thought for a moment and then began to laugh. "Oh, boy, I can just see his face now! _'It's your own fault. You need to know when to back down, or at least learn discretion!'_" He said the last part in a snide uppity voice, using his hands in exaggerated gestures. "Maybe I should call him, just to see his reaction at finding out it's HIS fault that my old, slightly delusional, teacher thinks I'm her daughter. Oh that would be priceless!"

"Edward! This isn't funny!" Ed stopped laughing and turned to the girl seriously, his face losing all of its jovial, if fake, humor.

"Winry, It's really not a problem, she'll snap out of it soon, and if not, I'm only here for three more days, including today... plus you know I can take care of this." Winry frowned, pursing her lips.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when something happens."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

'Smack!'

"Okay I get it! You don't have to keep hitting me!" Ed glowered towards the old women, who had just walked back in.

"Then stop swearing." She stated simply, putting the pipe between her lips. Ed frowned massaging his head. He huffed and then turned, stomping up stairs.

"I'm going to bed, wake me when dinners ready!" He shouted, before slamming the door closed with a loud bang. The three left behind glanced towards the stairwell unsure what to do.

"Brother…" Al tilted his head forward slightly, staring at the ground. Then, after another moment, he walked upstairs, following the older blonde.

Winry sighed, placing her head on the table. "Wherever Ed is, trouble seems to follow." She muttered. Pinako breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled the smoke through her lips.

"Indeed…"

* * *

Ed lay on the bed, staring at nothing. His tail still throbbed from Al's attack, even though he wouldn't admit it.

He couldn't, he knew it wasn't his brothers fault.

Instead he snarled and moved his head into the pillow, covering his face and closing his eyes. Ever since that bastard had changed him, nothing had wanted to go right.

He curled up slightly, feeling the tail between his legs as his hair collapsed over his shoulders in waves. His hands rested by his side, flesh resting in metal. He closed his eyes and relaxed; he decided he wouldn't think about it… At the moment, he didn't want too.

* * *

_End of chapter 8._

_Sorry for the delay everybody. These next few chapters didn't want to be written. You all probably know what that's like. :/_

_I must thank every last one of you out there. I am shocked to find that so many people like and follow this story. :) I really appreciate it! And again, I'm sorry if I don't reply to everyones reviews. College can be quite distracting at times..._

_I forgot to post this last chapter, but I got a fan art, courtesy of HyperV: : / / avatarismylife .deviantart #/ d5gt636 (just put Http in front of it)_

_You guys should check it out, its cute. :) _

_If anyone else has fan art, I would love to see it. It makes me happy to know you guys appreciate this story so much._

_Last part of this A/N: I realize that I made Winry's ears and tails seem a little advanced last chapter, hopefully this, and future chapters, will clear up how they actually act. Thanks HyperV for pointing that out!_

_Well, take care until next time~_


	9. Shock and Tears

Sorry to everyone for not answering all of your reviews, believe me, I enjoy every single one, it's just I haven't had time this year to answer. -_-" Thank you for reviewing nonetheless!

Warnings: OOCness, this chapter didn't want to be written. Not only that, but inspiration has been kind of dry for a while, what with school and stuff. Some plot appears... sort of. This is a slightly gory chapter, earning it's T rating. I needed a chapter for release and, sadly, this happened...

if you get queasy easily, be warned.

Anyways, hope you enjoy, and thank you everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows. :)

PS: little AN at the end I want you to read when your done with this, explaining some of the decisions I made in the chapter. so... anyways enjoy!

* * *

_He curled up slightly, feeling the tail between his legs as his hair collapsed over his shoulders in waves. His hands rested by his side, flesh resting in metal. He closed his eyes and relaxed; he decided he wouldn't think about it… At the moment, he didn't want too._

* * *

The next day was a little more pleasant; the sun had come out and was slowly drying the ground. The air was fresh and clean. Ed woke, feeling much better compared to the night before. He stood up, stretching his arms high above his head as his stomach growled loudly. After a crack issued he dropped his arms and headed out the door. Along the way he grabbed a rubber band off the side table. Putting it around his wrist he carefully pulled his hair back, avoiding the ears the best he could. After a good amount of struggling and a lot of cursing Ed, finally, was able to get it into his signature braid. He almost felt like whooping in joy at the achievement, but decided against it. He stepped out the door just to stop.

"Al!" He stated, finding the suit of armor right outside his door. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um... I didn't want to disturb you." The boy mumbled, standing up with a loud clunk. Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Jeez Al! It doesn't matter, come in whenever you want, you're my brother, I wouldn't mind." Al nodded, turning towards the boy.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." The blond smiled. Al nodded and they both moved quickly downstairs. They arrived just as Winry finished setting the table.

"Ed! Al! You're up!"

"Of course! You didn't think I would sleep all day did you?"

"I bet you could manage." Winry stated, sitting down next to her plate.

Ed scoffed and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast in the process. Al joined him, sitting in the chair right next to his brother.

"You know, Winry has a point." He stated glancing at the older boy.

Ed pouted, glaring at his brother as he took another bite.

"Thanks for the support Al."

"Anytime."

Ed sighed. After a moment of thought he turned to his brother.

"Say, Al, What do you think of trying to spar again? We didn't really spar for that long yesterday, and I still haven't gotten a good feel of these stupid additions."

Al hesitated for a second, as if in thought. A moment later he nodded, his ears swaying with the movement. "Sure."

Ed clapped his hands together in delight, a slight smile adorning his lips.

The two left, walking outside onto the sun warmed ground. Ed stretched, reaching for the sky and, once the duo was far enough away, turned, grinning.

"I'm going to beat you this time." The boy stated, getting into position. He felt the hard packed earth beneath his feet as wind blew gently over the nearby grass.

"We'll see." Al responded, mockingly, taking his own defensive position on the opposite side of the boy, soul-fire eyes dancing in amusement.

Edward grinned, dug in for a second, then dashed forward, using his tail for balance as his ears shot backwards.

Ed skidded to a halt a second later as familiar energy crackled. Electricity flashed, causing the two boys to whip their heads sideways towards the light. Ed flipped backwards as Al jumped to one side, barely avoiding a wood column heading towards them at breakneck speed. Al swerved to the side as the wood turned, slamming into the ground where he had been.

"Al! Are you okay!" Ed shouted, crouching with one hand placed on the ground next to his knee.

"I'm fine!" The suit of armor responded from the other side of the wood, a good distance away. A moment later there was a loud crack and the sound of something slamming into metal resonated around the area like a bell.

"Al!" Ed shouted, springing from his position and running towards the boy.

Ed quickly jumped over the wood column that separated them. He landed in a squat, and raced forward, drawing even with his brother, who was slowly sitting up.

"What happened?" The blond asked, tail whipping frantically. Al's own attachments were skewed slightly, one ear was bent oddly but everything else seemed fine.

"Something slammed into me…" Al looked up just in time to push Ed to the side. Ed's eyes widened as earth wrapped quickly around his brother pinning him in place, and practically squeezing him to death.

"Crap." Ed spat as he quickly stood up, "Al!"

Al struggled against the earthen surroundings, trying to pull out of it with all his strength. The earth started to move up, crawling over the boy's helmet. The blond dashed forward, slapping his hands together before slamming them onto the ground. The flow of earth stopped. A moment later it splintered and broke apart with a loud crack, setting Al free. The suit of armor swiveled so that he was next to the kneeling boy. Ed quickly stood up and turned, with Al, back to back. Both looked at their surroundings with sharp eyes. Ed glanced around, his body tense. His tail bristled, staying parallel with the ground as his ears swiveled, listening for any movement.

"Who's there?!" Ed shouted into the quiet clearing, hearing soft rustling from the surrounding bushes. His hands were up in wary defense. A moment later there was a sniffle and an eerily familiar woman stepped out from behind the original wooden column a foot away from the two boys. It was Mrs. Halibaster.

Ed and Al turned slightly so that they were both facing the women.

"Rin why won't you come back?" The women asked quietly, her expression one of loss and confusion, "I even learned Alchemy! Just like you wanted me too!" the woman whispered.

Ed watched her warily as he moved closer to his brother, his ears sat back as his tail held still.

"I am not Rin." He stated firmly towards the women, shifting slightly.

"But you have to be… They told me…" the woman whispered hoarsely, tears slipping from her eyes as she looked at the cautious blond.

Ed narrowed his eyes, curiosity slipping into his countenance.

"Mrs. Halibaster…" Al began slowly, noticing his brother's silent contemplation, "… You know that Rin is dead." He whispered, his voice softening with the last word.

"Lies!" the woman cried, slashing her arm sideways as more tears slipped down. "Rin isn't dead! She can't be! There's no way my little girl would leave me so easily!"

Al winced as Ed tilted his head down, hair covering his eyes.

"Mrs. Halibaster… think about it…" Ed glanced up, golden orbs staring right into distressed and woeful eyes as he carefully walked up to the woman. "Rin has been gone for a year. I have just gotten back from central as a State Alchemist. I'm sorry… but you have to realize that I am not Rin. I never was and I never will be." He stated his tone soft and comforting. His ears twitched as he took another step, folding down slightly on either side of his head as his tail swayed slowly around his legs.

"You should recognize me… my name is Edward Elric. I am Trisha's son and I was one of your students… don't you remember?" He finished, standing in front of the distressed woman, his eyes flashing in pain for a second.

The woman stared for another minute, looking into his golden somber eyes as if fighting to believe in her own twisted truth. A moment later she tilted her head up, facing the sky as she fell on her knees. Her face was blotchy with shed tears as she closed her eyes. Ed, noticing her reaction bent down on one knee to stay in front of her, wary that she might have hurt herself.

"Edward… I knew it… I knew deep down but… I wanted so desperately to believe." She spoke softly, voice coming out slightly choked. Her age showed in her eyes as she looked back down at the boy kneeling in front of her.

"I was so sure though… they said… they said that you were Rin… that if I had you I can finally have my daughter back…" She whispered.

Curiosity once again flaring, the boy spoke quietly, "Who?"

The women looked at him morosely. She opened her mouth…

and time stopped. The women's eyes widened in sudden horror and pain as Ed froze.

Blood exploded outwards, as if in slow motion.

Ed sat there as the warm liquid splattered across his face and neck, coating his clothes in the sticky substance as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shocked horror.

He collapsed backwards, landing on his tail as the women pitched forward. Her mouth was open, red trickling out, mixing with the blood and-other part's- from a hole between her eyes. Ed watched the women collapse to the ground in front of him as a black thing moved away from the bloody woman, eerily resembling a spear.

He heard his brother's outcry, yet he couldn't get his body to move. He just sat there, trembling as the crimson liquid dripped down his face. After a while he finally pulled a hand up, seeing the flesh tremble. He looked and saw something whitish mixed in the blood.

A moment later he turned to the side and threw up onto the ground. His body shook as he tried to move away from the now, obviously dead, women.

He scrapped his arms along the ground desperately, trying in vain to get the blood and residue off of it.

Al, who had seen most of what happened from behind his brother, froze as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of long ebony black hair and then it was gone. Yet he didn't pay it any mind, seeing as his whole being was in shock.

Suddenly he heard a splattering sound that broke him out of his revere. He glanced over to see his wide-eyed, blood soaked brother trying to scramble away. His face was white and the ears were flat on either side of his head, trembling. Al dashed forward faster than he had in a long time. He squatted down grabbing the boy in a hug, turning the blond's head away from the scene as he also pointedly looked away.

"Al?... Al…" The boy trembled, looking up into the armor's face. Al looked at him and nodded slowly, his own body shaking.

"Brother… are you alright?" He whispered, finally able to talk.

"Edward? Alphonse?" a voice shouted before Ed could respond. A second later there was the sound of running footstep and a gasp.

"Ed! Al!" Al turned seeing Winry racing towards them. Granny was already next to the boys, eyes narrowed.

"Winry! Get the boys inside. Now!" The old women stated sharply, looking pointedly back at the girl.

Winry, who hadn't quite seen what happened, nodded and turned to the two, shock flashing across her features at their state. Ed's tail was curled up tightly, almost between his legs. His ears lay flat against his head, with his face buried deeply into his brother's chest. Both the boys were trembling.

Al stared at her silently. She paused and then looked at them comfortingly. She smiled extending a firm hand to the quivering duo.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Al nodded and stood, holding his older brother tightly. Slowly they walked towards the house. Winry resisted the urge to glance back, or to take a more detailed look at what was on the blond. If it could make these boys scared, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Quickly she ushered them inside and brought them upstairs.

"Ed, take a shower, it should help." The girl said carefully. The boy finally glanced up to look at her. His eyes were dark and shadowed. He nodded, almost mechanically, and pushed away from his brothers arms. With a pause he turned, walking into the bathroom. Al hesitated for a second and then just sat outside, waiting for the other. Winry sighed and slumped down against the opposite wall. After a moment of debating she turned to the younger one and asked.

"What happened?"

After a pause Al turned to Winry. He went to speak when there was a loud crash from the bathroom, glass tinkled and clattered onto ceramic flooring along with a string of powerful curses. Winry and Al shot up in shock.

"Ed?!"

"It's fine… I'm fine… just tripped…" The boy from inside replied quietly. A moment later water turned on as the two outside watched the door in solemn silence. Another moment found them slumped back into the positions they had been in earlier.

"… We were going to spar… when we were suddenly attacked with alchemy… it turned out to be Mrs. Halibaster… though I didn't know she could use alchemy…" The boy began to answer her question, letting his head tilt downwards as he spoke. After a moment of silence he looked back up. Soul fire eyes flickering in some emotion Winry couldn't quite name.

"Brother was able to talk some sense into her… a moment later… right before we were about to find out something… something happened… I never got a good look, being behind brother and all, but…" Al glanced down, once again quieting. Winry sat there for a moment in silence, waiting for the boy to continue. When he didn't she stood up and walked away, hearing the bell tinkle downstairs, announcing her grandmothers reentrance into the house.

"Granny… what happened?" The old women looked up and shook her head sadly.

"It was an instant kill. The poor woman… she was shot through the back of the head… though it didn't look like a bullet wound… it was too clean… but even so…" WInry looked at the age-weary woman and then something clicked. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Ed… he was right in front of her when it happened… that's what Al said…" Granny looked up and shook her head again.

"That boy… He'll probably be in shock… it's not a pleasant thing to see… no matter how cleanly it's done." Winry paused and nodded, eyes shadowing slightly.

She had read all of the medical books her family owned, so she knew, generally, what a bullet wound looked like and, though Granny said it wasn't quite the same, she could still get a rough idea. With the way Ed was drenched she could easily imagine just what might have happened. She shuddered. Just the thought made her want to throw up. She glanced up at the top of the stairs as Granny looked away.

* * *

It was about an hour or two later when the water finally turned off. Winry had walked back upstairs during that time to sit by Al. Al shuffled closer, appreciating the others presence even if he couldn't actually feel it.

The door opened just as Winry stood up. Ed stepped out, eyes lowered, his wet bangs partially covered his face. He looked like he had scrubbed at his skin viciously, to the point where it was almost raw. His ears drooped while his tail wrapped around him tightly, peaking above his leather clad legs. He had a towel around his neck, soaking up the water from his dripping hair.

He glanced up, surprised to see the two outside, looking at him worriedly. Al's features, though broken, still swayed back and forth each time he shifted. Winry moved forward carefully.

"Ed…" The boy glanced at her and looked down. He took a breath and then let out shuddering sigh.

"Sorry to worry you Winry… Al… I'm fine now…"

"No you're not!" Winry suddenly shouted, surprising herself along with the two boys standing next to her. Ed's head snapped up in shock as Al jumped. Winry stopped, she breathed in and out, looking at the boy sternly.

"I heard what happened and I have to say… there was nothing you could do! There was no way to save her! And you know that just as well as I do!" Ed's eyes widened and his head tilted down once more. Winry pursed her lips, as she continued softly. "It's not your fault that this happened. You tried to help her. You did what you could, how could you have known…" After another moment of hesitation she set her shoulders firmly and walked forward, arms crossed over her chest. She stood in front of the boy, who looked away, bangs still hiding his eyes. She sighed and let her arms drop to her side.

She breathed in and out then moved forward, taking the surprised and drenched blond into her arms in a gentle embrace.

Ed just stood there eyes widening slightly. He glanced at Al who stood slowly from his position against the wall. The suit of armor turned looking at him; his soul-fire eyes holding a warm and gentle fondness. He wasn't disgusted or upset, and that was emphasized when he walked forward, wrapping an arm around him as well. Ed glanced back at Winry and turned away from both.

After a moment of staring at the wall he turned his head back and laid it down onto the crevice between Al and Winry's arms. His body shuddered, yet he didn't say a word. Winry and Al hugged the boy tighter, making sure not to shift the arms he was resting his head on.

Ed continued to tremble, as they stood there in a three way hug, Winry and Al holding the boy comfortingly. Ed, as per usual, didn't shed a single tear. However, his face was twisted into anguish and pain no matter how hard the blond tried to hide it.

Al tightened his grip, understanding flooding his system as he stared at his brother, barely suppressing his own quivering.

It was just like what happened with Nina, when both of them had been unable to save her... It was similar to Al's own inability to be with his brother when Ed fought Barry the chopper… and, most recently was the lab… the lab where he heard his brother's screams, yet couldn't do a thing…

Each time… he had been unable to save them… to protect them like he had wanted to… and yet again… he let it happen. He watched his brother shake, tears wanting to break free.

"Brother… why don't you cry…" It was not a question or a statement, it was a simple suggestion. Ed's face tilted slightly into Al's grip. After another moment he backed away. He turned to the two, calmly.

"Can you… give me a few minutes?" Winry took one look at the boy and nodded, understanding flashing through her eyes. She glanced at Al and turned, walking away. Ed looked at Al who just stared back at him. After a moment Ed turned, not arguing with the younger boy. He walked into his room and crawled onto the bed. Al quietly closed the door and turned to see Ed slowly pulling his legs up. His arms were crossed in front of him, leaning against his knees as he put his face in his hands. Al looked down and then moved sitting behind the boy quietly. Metal rubbed against metal in a low clanking groan as he gingerly leaned against the headboard right next to his brother, gently massaging circles into the others back.

He didn't need to see to know that silent tears were trailing down the blond's cheeks soaking into his clothes.

Al paused, taking the shuddering boy in for a moment. He shook his head and slowly pulled the boy into an embrace. Ed, after a moment of hesitation, moved in and let go completely. The young boy broke down, tears splashing down his face onto the cold metal as he curled into the other boy. His ears were tilted to the side while his tail wrapped weakly between his legs. His cries were muffled by the close contact of the large suit of armor.

Al squeezed harder.

He knew that… right now… Ed was crying for the both of them.

* * *

After a while the sobbing slowed and then stopped. Ed wiped his face and shook his head, letting his bangs slip around his face. He turned away and wiped his eyes.

"Brother…" Al stated softly as the blonde continued to viciously rub at his eyelids.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Al asked, surprised. Ed turned to him, his golden hair flowed around his shoulders and his ears lay sideways on his head, faint tear streaks could be seen on flushed cheeks as his tail curled around him in an embrace.

"I just… I don't…"

Seeing where this is going Al interrupted, "Brother… You're allowed to be vulnerable. As you said before… we're not gods or devils… we're just humans."

"Yeah… Human's that can't even save one little girl… or one woman…" Ed finished solemnly, bending his head down.

"But brother… that is why we are fighting. Maybe we can't save everyone… but… we can save as many people as we can… It's our job to keep moving forward. We choose this path. We knew the risks and responsibilities… So we have to keep putting our best foot forward and walk. Next time… if there is a next time, we will do everything we can… because we're human."

Ed glanced up at him in silence. Slowly he nodded, his eyes shining in understanding. A moment later a grin graced his face as he looked at the younger boy.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." He stated, slipping out of bed. He stretched letting his back arch as his tail uncurled until it was almost parallel with his body, the tip quivering gently. His ears, once more, sat forward, twitching slightly. He glanced at Al, who recognized the cat-like movements. Ed shook his head, slipped out the door and walked down stairs, slapping his face lightly with his flesh hand to get rid of the last of the tears. Al followed closely behind.

He knew that Ed was nowhere near recovering from the shock. But his brother had a nasty habit of bouncing back from the worst of life. Al mentally smiled and shivered. He might not have actually seen what had happened, but with the amount of blood that had been on his brother, it wasn't that hard to imagine.

Al mentally trembled, letting his soul fire eyes flicker.

Ed blinked glancing back at his younger brother and then let his grin widen.

"Race you down the stairs!" Al blinked then shouted as he noticed golden hair disappear around the corner.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start!"

"Too Bad!~" Ed called back, as he raced away from the younger boy.

* * *

Winry smiled fondly, listening to the two boys. She had been, and was, worried; she had never seen Ed so upset like that… at least not recently. She pursed her lips as she rested her head in her arms, which lay on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them slightly and stared at the side wall. What could she do? She knew they were restrained there for two more days, mainly because they had gotten a call every day from one of the colonel's men. Yet she also knew that as soon as the second day ended, they would leave, and she might not see them again for a long time… She once again closed her eyes. A whine reverberated from near her leg, and she looked over. Den had his head on her lap, looking up at her with sad, worried eyes. The girl smiled and moved, petting the dog carefully behind one ear.

"Sorry to worry you." She whispered quietly and then turned forward. There was only one other thing that she could think of… it wasn't much and she doubted that it would help at all but… it was better than nothing. She stood up and walked out, grabbing her purse from one of the hangers. She hummed as she moved forward.

It was time to give Edward and Alphonse Elric a present.

* * *

_End of chapter 9._

_AN: regarding Edwards break down. I know that it might seem odd to have him cry in such an instance, considering in the anime we probably see him cry about three times. One of which was with Nina (in the first). I get he is strong, and that he would more likely go into shock from such an incident instead of bawling. HOWEVER he has gone through a lot in the past few days. Including, but not limited to, Becoming a chimera, seeing two dead and twisted bodies, and seeing another chimera (right after Nina). He needs a moment to just, let it all go. _

_I understand that this might not be to many people's liking, but it's essential for the story. _

_Anwyays, we'll see when I can get the next one out, I'll try to get it out before another 6 months passes. :P _

_Wish me luck!_

_AAN: also, My wi-fi is iffy at best at the moment. I've already lost this chapter once so... I'll try, but there will be almost nothing I can do in the next two weeks._


End file.
